Harry Potter: Alma Aferrada
by CecyBlack
Summary: Cuatro niños han sido marginados, humillados y despreciados desde que eran pequeños. Cuando entran al mundo de la magia, cuando entran a la escuela su objetivo, su ambición, y sus planes los hacen unir fuerzas. Y puede no haber ningún remedio para lo que se avecina.
1. Preámbulo

**Toda acción trae una consecuencia.**

 **Ninguna justificación que se de a alguien que ha sido dañado, humillado y torturado, tendrá valor cuando ya es tarde.**

 **Es muy difícil encontrar a una persona que conserve su alma, su corazón y esencia sin ninguna mancha, sin ninguna fisura, cuando se empeñaron en romperla pedazo por pedazo, los siete días de la semana.**

 **Creyeron derrotarlo, rebajarlos a nada; pero ellos lograron encontrar la fuerza y la valentía en su inhóspito interior.**

 **Iban a demostrar que se equivocaban.**

 **Ellos valían e iban a enseñar el poder que tenían y el alcance de este.**


	2. Capítulo 1: El origen del mal Parte I

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de la asombrosa J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a mi hermana menor Reyna María. Por escuchar mis locuras.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo I: El origen del mal parte 1**

 _"Ya estoy cansado. Un día seré mas poderoso que ellos, y les haré pagar todo lo que me han hecho multiplicado por mil"._ Recitaba en su mente un pequeño niño de pelo azabache y ojos esmeralda, cubiertos por tristeza, melancolía, dolor, odio y... ¿Venganza? Si venganza. Hacia todos, hacia su vida, hacia el mundo, hacia sus tíos y por ultimo hacia sus padres.

El niño de apenas unos ocho años secaba sus lagrimas con movimientos mecánicos, mientras observaba con interés sus heridas, estaba acostumbrado a estar lastimado y lo que es peor aun, ha llorar sin ser consolado, a sanarse sus heridas con lo que encontrara, a no demostrar debilidad, a no dejar que lo humillaran mas.

-Espero que no manches con tu asquerosa sangre mi casa muchacho, o te ira peor. ¿Entendiste!- bramo un hombre con los ojos encendidos de malicia.

-Si tío Vernón.- silbo por lo bajo.

-Y ahora, largo a tu alacena, no quiero volver a verte por todo el día.- dijo una mujer con aspecto de caballo, mientras cruzaba los brazos con un claro gesto de fastidio que siempre estaba presente mientras miraba a su sobrino.

-Si tía Petunia.- dijo mientras se encaminaba al armario de bajo de la escalera.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta vio de reojo que en la cocina su primo Dudley estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate mientras sonreía, como cada vez que le pegaban a él.

Le mando una mirada iracunda, que hizo retroceder al niño, mientras el azabache meditaba: _"Dudley también obtendrá lo que se merece_ ". Sonrió con satisfacción al pensar en lo que le haría.

Al entrar fue empujado por una fuerza superior a la suya, cayo en su cama, mientras observaba como su puerta era cerrada por su tío y escuchaba como este ponía y ponía cerradura por cerradura.

-Eso no me impide salir de aquí, estúpido.- susurro.

Encendió su pequeño foco, único faro de luz.

Agarro uno de los trapitos que escondía en una bolsa en el fondo de su habitación, le hecho un poco de agua; y mientras pesaba en su futuro, se encargaba de limpiar las heridas de sus brazos, piernas, estomago y rostro. Heridas que había obtenido por no haber cumplido con las tareas que se le habían asignado con la velocidad que sus tíos querían.

Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de cicatrices; quien lo mirara podría asumir que no eran tantas, pero él niño era el único que veía las que tenia en lo que quedaba de su inmaculada alma, las que tenia en el interior, las que reclamaban una venganza fuerte y dolorosa. Las del exterior con el tiempo podrían borrarse, o parecer unas simples lineas de batalla. Batalla para la cual no había sido preparado, y fue mandado al matadero. Batalla que no pidió y no se le concedió clemencia. Si, podían borrarse las evidencia físicas, pero jamás se olvidarían.

Podía verse herido, fatigado, sin esperanza. Pero solo habían ganado una batalla, no la guerra. Y ahora que estaba sobre aviso, él la iba a ganar.

Vivía con su tíos desde que tenia memoria o al menos según ellos desde la edad de un año y mas de meses. No recordaba nada de nada; ni de sus padres, ni si tenía una familia que lo amara. Solo tenía a sus tíos, quienes se "compadecieron" de él.

Sus padres lo abandonaron por que era una carga para ellos, lo abandonaron como un perro en el umbral de la casa de sus tíos. Lo único que sentía por todos ellos era repulsión. Jamas sentiría nada más.

Sus padres nunca lo quisieron; sus tíos lo maltrataban, que aunque era lo único que tenía no valía la pena vivir así. Ellos ya no importaban, que aunque aun marcaran algo en su vida, solo eran recuerdos amargos. Recuerdos que va almacenar para obtener lo que más desea. Para lograr sus propósitos. Recuerdos que lo harán no olvidar la hipocresía del mundo.

 _"Voy a ser fuerte. Voy a tener mucho poder. Seré el mas poderoso que jamas haya existido en el mundo. ¿Por que me abandonaron papas?"_ Resintió mientras tallaba con mas fuerza por el coraje. Sin notar como las cosas a su alrededor empezaban a temblar y elevarse.

* * *

 _"¿Que es lo que puedo hacer?, mamá y papá no me prestan atención, ¿que es lo que puedo hacer?"_ Un pequeño niño pelirrojo con grandes ojos azules contemplaba un rincón de su habitación de un tono exageradamente naranja.

Sus ojos se oscurecían mientras recordaba a sus hermanos, que aunque no todos eran abusivos con él, sabía que nadie lo quería.

No es que le importara, estaba ya acostumbrado y resignado, pero nada impediría que sus papas lo amaran. él haría hasta lo imposible para lograr aunque sea un poquito de aceptación por parte de sus padres.

Sus tripas rugieron con hambre después de un largo tiempo en silencio. Analizando que ya debería de ser la hora para comer bajo hacia la cocina.

Ni siquiera si se hubiera preparado con días incluso con semanas, jamas hubiera estado preparado para lo que vio.

Toda su familia estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo como si todos estuvieran reunidos: desde su hermano mayor Bill, hasta su hermana menor Ginny. Su padre reía por las travesuras de sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George, y su madre escuchaba con atención lo que su hermano Percy realizaría si el estuviera en el ministerio, y como Charlie enfrentaría a miles de dragones cuando consiguiera su futuro trabajo en Rumanía.

Todos eran felices, sin él. Vaya novedad.

Su madre levanto la mirada y el niño vio como su mirada que antes al hablar con sus otros hijos estaba llena de alegría cambiaba a una de enojo cuando lo diviso, siempre era así, él era el que ocasionaba que su madre amorosa con todos, cuando lo veía cambiara a una persona con ira, a un monstruo.

-¿POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO EN BAJAR?- su madre se levanto de inmediato y camino hacia él como una fiera. Él pequeño vio -un gesto imperceptible para todos- como su madre hacia ademan de tomar su varita, para después arrepentirse y simplemente picarlo con su regordete dedo justo en medio del esternón.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo como sus hermanos le otorgaban una mirada petulante y su hermana soltaba una risa silenciosa.

-No sabía que ya ibas a dar de comer.- dijo por lo bajo el pequeño, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. No dejes que te vean mostrando debilidad. No dejes que te humillen mas, tú no mereces esto.

-¡HOY NO COMERÁS POR MENTIROSO! Yo misma mande a tu hermano Bill a hablarte, él me dijo que no le hiciste caso, o ¿acaso nos consideras unos mentirosos?- ordeno su madre con su típica voz mezclada con gritos.- ¡Lárgate de nuestra presencia!

-Molly...- empezó a hablar su padre, el corazón del pequeño pelirrojo empezó a sentir esperanza, un calor que hace mucho no albergaba volver a sentir estaba resurgiendo nuevamente en él, su papá lo iba a apoyar, su papá se iba a poner de su lado, solamente eso necesitaba.- Siéntate, no te vallas a enfermar. Vete a tu habitación.- termino mirando al niño a los ojos, sin ningún rastro de sentimiento.

Su corazón se rompió y esta vez él no iba a tratar de repararlo, él no iba a volver a juntar las piezas rotas. Por primera vez en ocho años dejo que el frió entrara, dejo que la desesperanza que con añicos trataba de alejar se instalara en él. Sus padres no lo querían. Bien. Él no los necesitaba. Sus padres lo despreciaban. Él los despreciaría con mayor intensidad.

Miro por ultima vez a sus hermano, quienes sonreían con burla.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se llenaron de rabia, apretó los puños con demasiada fuerza que se volvieron blancos, y se dio la vuelta de nuevo a su cuarto.

Cerro con un portazo encerrándose así mismo.

Recordó las miles de veces que sus padres se enorgullecían de sus hermanos: Por ser su primogénito y muy popular en el caso de Bill; por ser un aventurero y bueno en Quidditch para Charlie; por ser el mas inteligente y seguidor de reglas como su hermano Percy; por ser unos bromistas y los mas divertidos como Fred y George; y su hermana menor Ginny por ser la primera mujer en muchas generaciones. ¿Que le quedaba a él? Nada. Siempre era apocado.

 _"Ya no mas. Desde hoy voy hacer diferente. Seré el mejor, uno de los mas grandes. No me importa que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, ni a quien tenga que pisar para lograrlo. Les voy a mostrar lo importante que soy."_ Pensó mientras se enterraba las uñas en sus pequeñas manitas y una leve pero resistente brisa recorría la habitación con la furia y tristeza que se respiraba.

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí les traigo una nueva historia de Harry Potter. Siempre me ha dado curiosidad, que en vez de ser los típicos héroes de la luz, maleables y manipulables, fueran irreconocibles y su propósito fuera conseguir poder.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios. En el siguiente capítulo mostrare a los dos chicos que faltan y el daño que les causaron.**

 **CecyBlack.**


	3. Capítulo 2: El origen del mal parte II

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de la asombrosa J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El origen del mal parte II**

"Allí viene esa niña extraña" "Pobre de los padres, ¿como la pueden soportar?" "Es una insufrible" "¿Como no puede tener amigos?" "Es un ratón de biblioteca" "Ni los maestros la soportan: la sabelotodo". Se escuchaba esos y mas susurros cada vez que pasaba por cualquier lado.

Una pequeña niña de espeso cabello marrón caminaba con paso acelerado por los pasillos de su escuela con libros en brazos, la mirada puesta en el piso, manteniendo oculto como apretaba los dientes con enojo y sus mejillas sonrojadas por estar aguantando la furia.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre hablaban de ella y lo peor es que no lo disimulaban. Tenían la osadía de hasta señalarla como si ella no estuviera presente.

Llego a la biblioteca, el único lugar donde podía ser ella, el único lugar donde hacia lo que tanto amaba: aprender.

Ya debería estar acostumbrada de que la trataran peor que a todos, si hasta sus padres la miraban como si fuera una decepción, como si hubiera venido de otro planeta, como si el resultado, osea ella, no fuera lo esperado. No podía negar que al principio las miradas que le dirigían la lastimaban. La herían con profundidad; pero termino aceptándolo, ella no sabía que había hecho para ganarse tal trato, pero con el tiempo dejo de tener importancia.

Aunque tratara de disimularlo, de ignorarlo, de hacer como que no pasa nada, ella aun podía oír -cuando se encerraba en su cuarto- las peleas de sus padres, los reproches que se echaban de quien tuvo la culpa de que haya nacido así, los reclamos, las maldiciones hacia ella.

Pero aprendió rápido. No lloraría. No volvería a llorar. _"No me volverán a hacer menos"_ repetía una y otra vez mientras se acariciaba la mejilla izquierda recordando los golpes...

No tenia a nadie, mas que a sus libros y ella estaba bien, no los necesitaba, jamás necesitaría a NADIE. Jamas confiaría en nadie.

"Alejémonos de esa mesa" "Allí esta otra vez esa niña" "¿Te enteraste de lo que ocurrió ayer?" "Fue horrible. Anthon sigue en el hospital, aunque no tan grave"

Una sonrisa de una extraña felicidad surco en los labios de la pequeña. Ese tonto cometió la estupidez de empujarla, se lo merecía. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero estaba segura que fue ella.

"Esta sonriendo. Esa mocosa es el demonio" "Si el pobre niño resulto con quemaduras. Aun esta inconsciente"

 _"Si no me respetan por lo que soy, me respetaran y temerán por como soy"_ su lema esta quemado en su mente, y nadie lo iba a borrar.

Al anochecer y al no tener mas alternativa, regreso a casa.

Los caminos estaban vacíos, libres de todo, eso era lo que mas le gustaba: La oscuridad, la soledad.

Abrió la puerta y fue a la cocina. Grave error.

-Ethan, ya no soporto que siempre hablen de nosotros.- era una voz acongojada-. Si no fuera por que somos el consultorio mas cercano ni siquiera vendrían a que los atendamos.

-Tranquila Jean, no podemos hacer nada. Después de todo es nuestra hija.- susurro su padre.

-Pero ¿QUE HIJA, ETHAN? Es muy extraña. Haz visto lo que hace ¿no?.- gruño la mujer-. Eso no es normal. Tal vez no la cambiaron cuando nació.

-Cálmate querida, tal vez...

-PERO ES QUE NO ME QUIERO CALMAR! Viste como llego ayer, ¿no? Estoy segura que fue ella, y no solo soy yo, si no todos. Si no viviéramos en una ciudad grande como esta, seguro que estaríamos en la mira de todos.- la mujer se hecho a llorar en el hombro de su marido.- Ya estoy harta

-Ya veremos como le hacemos, tal vez cuando crezca, logre cambiar y...

-No va a cambiar. Ella es un monstruo.- termino la madre.

Un jarrón que se encontraba en la mesita de a lado estallo en miles de pedazos, espantando a los padres.

Los adultos se giraron sobresaltados y miraron a la niña. Dieron un paso hacia atrás, ya que la chica portaba una sonrisa amarga que hacia que electricidad les recorriera por la espalda, desprendía tanto odio que los asusto obligandolos a dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Cariño, ya llegaste. Apenas íbamos a ir a buscarte.- la señora empezó a balbucear.

La castaña simplemente los miro una ultima vez y se fue a su cuarto, mientras pensaba: " _No los necesito. Por mi misma voy a ser grande, voy a superar a todos. No necesitare de nadie para lograr lo que quiero. Voy a lograr mi lugar en mi mundo y cuando lo haga y me traten mal, los voy a hacer arrepentirse"_ Dio un grito de frustración al llegar a su cuarto y sin querer y saber que fue la causante dejo sin luz a toda su colonia.

* * *

Un niño de pelo azabache y cara redonda tenia el entrecejo fruncido mientras levitaba una pequeña planta y la atraía hacia él.

 _"¿Por que no podía hacer magia frente a su abuela? ¿Que es lo que le pasaba cuando estaba frente a ellos?"_

¡AGHH! La maceta exploto en mil pedazos, distribuyendolo por toda la habitación.

-¿Que paso aquí?- entro corriendo su abuela junto con su tío Algie, quien sonreía con condescendencia, mientras murmuraba "reparo".

-Estaba levitando la planta y se me cayo.- explicó con la mirada en el suelo, su voz no revelaba nada, era monótona.

-No digas mentiras.- dijo una voz con "amabilidad". Levante la vista y observe como tío Algie me daba una sonrisa triste para después pasar a mi abuela.- Creo que tiro la maceta para hacernos creer que posee magia-. Me paso su brazo por mis hombros. Me tense al instante.- No tienes que avergonzarte por nada, han habido algunos -muy pocos, casi nada- Longbottom que son squib; claro que de eso ya pasaron años, pero no nos molesta, verdad Augusta.- la mirada de falsa modestia no me podría engañar, pero mi familia era una perdedora.

-Mm... Claro que no nos molestaría, pero... no se que podríamos hacer contigo. Tal vez tendríamos que mandarte a una escuela muggle.- la incomodidad era evidente en su voz, y había otra emoción: la vergüenza.

La furia iba en incremento. Yo no era un Squib. Yo era un mago. Voy a ser el mago mas poderoso de esta época y nadie me iba a detener.

El iba a triunfar y nadie lo iba a detener.

-¡YO SI TENGO MAGIA! ¡NO SOY UN SQUIB! ¡QUE NO ENTIENDEN?- el pequeño exploto. Saco todo lo que retenía.

Una corriente de magia expulso al niño hacia su cama. Levanto la mirada esperando ver a su tío Algie con la varita alzada, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la persona que lo aventó con un Expulso -arriesgándose a equivocarse- fue su abuela.

-Mas respeto jovencito. Que ya de por si es indignante que no poseas ni un poco de magia, para sumarle tu falta de cortesía. No se a quien has salido. Tu madre era un amor. Cariñosa, compresiva; y tu padre un hombre de bien, correcto y respetuoso. Tu no te pareces en nada a ellos.- la mirada que le era dirigida era fría y llena de menosprecio.

Se retiro de allí con su porte orgulloso y altanero.

Su mirada se endureció y lleno de odio. Dirigió su mirada al molesto huésped.

Su tío lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona. Sus ojos centellaban con malicia.

-Hay Neville, no tienes que demostrar nada. Alégrate no tendrás que hacerte cargo de nada en este mundo. Este mundo al cual no perteneces- se fue partiéndose de la risa.

"Ríete ahora, pero quien ríe al ultimo, ríe mejor"

"¿Porque no se parece a sus padres" "Es una vergüenza" "No es digno de llevar el apellido Longbottom" "Voy a tener que expulsarlo de esta noble casa"

Sus familiares lo creían tonto y despistado. Que era olvidadizo y torpe. Al principio trato de hacerles cambiar su opinión. Pero con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era. No importaba si se comportaba bien y con porte, siempre le encontraban un defecto. Si se mantenía callado y respetuoso, que era muy tímido. Si llegaba tarde por equis razón, que era despistado.

Siempre había un pero. Estaba exasperado. Pero aveces las fachadas son buenas, es mas fácil de esa manera, ya que no esperaran un golpe de mi parte.

Cerro los ojos y trato de concentrarse después de haber visualizado una foto donde estaba él, su abuela y su tío, "Levántate, levántate". Abrió los ojos y observo con satisfacción como se elevaba un poco.

Su mente recordó los sentimientos hacia su familia y el retrato exploto. Sonrió con orgullo. "Por ahora solo sera una imagen, pero tarde que temprano los voy a hundir"

Su familia no aceptaba quien era, siempre trataba de cambiarlo. No median sus métodos para lograrlo, no entendía si lo hacían por su "bien" o simplemente querían deshacerse del él.

Lo dejaron caer a un lago para hacer fluir u magia, casi termina ahogado y lo único que les preocupo fue que no hice nada.

Trataron de que mi núcleo reaccionara empujándome, salia con contusiones, huesos rotos, y seguía sin importarles.

 _"Ya no mas. Me cobrare una por una. Rasgare su piel, quebrare sus huesos, y lograre no se como, pero conseguiré aniquilar su magia. Me querían poderoso, pues lo seré a costa de quien sea, a costa suya"_ Rompió la foto con sus manos en miles de pedazos.

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí esta la segunda parte. Ahora si vimos los otros dos chicos y el como han sido tratados por sus familiares. Comenten que opinan.**

 **Tratare de actualizar entre el domingo y el lunes.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **CecyBlack**


	4. Capítulo 3: Expreso de Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling yo solo juego con ellos. La historia es de mi loca cabeza. Todo esto es sin fin de lucro.**_

 ** _Capítulo dedicado a mis hermanos: Gerardo Israel y Reyna María_**

* * *

 _Las frases entre * son lengua pársel_

 _Las frases entre " e italic son pensamientos._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3: El expreso de Hogwarts: ¿Quienes son?_**

 ** _1° Agosto de 1991_**

Despacho del Director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore

Un hombre viejo de largas barbas blancas y ropas muy llamativas, paseaba por su oficina pensando y analizando sobre los problemas que se le presentaban. Que estaba preocupado era nada en comparación a como se sentía. Estaba angustiado, conmocionado y sin querer admitirlo aterrorizado.

El día anterior -lo cual había ocasionado que no pudiera dormir en toda la noche- su guardabosque Rubeus Hagrid había entrado para entregarle los dos paquetes que le había encargado e informarle el como había ido su misión. Solamente al llegar se había ocupado de ellos. Si, Hogwarts podría estar en peligro por albergar algo tan peligroso como lo que estaba por guardar entre las paredes de la escuela. Pero el mundo podría peligrar si lo que había analizado en las memorias de Hagrid era cierto. No es que dudara de él, pero aclamaría a Merlín y hasta la misma Morgana que ese fuera el caso.

El hombre sintió un aviso de la magia de su oficina. Alguien había atravesado la estatua que actuaba como barrera entre los pasillos y su oficina. Espero solo unos minutos.

-Pasa Severus.- el anciano soltó un suspiro cansado, haciendo notar la edad tan avanzada que ya poseía.

Un hombre vestido completamente de negro, ojos oscuros como unos hoyos que te llevan directo al abismo, cabellos largos y sedosos(2) recogidos con una liga hacia atrás y una nariz ganchuda, entro a la oficina con una habilidad que parecía estar volando sin rebelar nada en su rostro.

-¿Me hablo director?- arrastro las palabras mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Caramelo de limón?- ofreció el anciano con voz cansada, recibiendo un repetido rechazo.- Te mande a hablar, por que creo que podemos estar en problemas. Y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

-¿Que clase de problemas, director?- levanto una ceja el aludido y con voz un poco sospechosa continuo.- ¿Y que ayuda podría necesitar de mi?

-Severus creo que cometí el mas grande error de toda mi vida, y eso puede repercutir en toda la comunidad mágica si no nos preocupamos de arreglarlo.- el director volvió a levantarse y comenzó una vez mas a pasear por su oficina.

-¿Profesor...?- Severus guardo silencio al verlo recargarse en una esquina.

-Acércate muchacho.

El hombre de piel cetrina se acerco ahora con la curiosidad desbordando de él. Para su sorpresa termino enfrente de un objeto tan peculiar: un pensadero.

-Necesito que analices estos pensamientos y me comentes que es lo que opinas. Requiero con urgencia que alguien me diga que estoy equivocado en los resultados a los que llegue.- vació una botella y vio con pesadumbre los movimientos en espiral de algo tan sencillo y puro que albergaban tantos problemas.

-Por supuesto profesor.- y así sin mas se sumergió en los recuerdos.

El anciano se volvió a sentar en su silla, mientras Fawkes, su fénix se posaba en su hombro izquierdo y cantaba una suave melodía para tranquilizarlo. Solo funciono a medias.

 _ ***Un rato después***_

El hombre que antes se vanagloriaba de ser impasible, su rostro mostraba preocupación y sus ojos vacíos como túneles, cualquiera que los observara con detenimiento sabría que esos ojos conducían al terror.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita que haga profesor?- dijo en un susurro.

Las pocas esperanzas del anciano de haberse equivocado, se esfumaron.

-Hay que estar atentos a él Severus. No podemos permitirnos que el muchacho se equivoque de camino.- soltó un suspiro, y levanto la vista, clavando sus ahora apagados ojos. Azul con negro se encontraron y se entendieron. El recuerdo era perturbador para quien lo observase.

El profesor Snape asintió y se despidió del director, haciendo lo posible para cambiar su rostro por el cual tenia al llegar.

-Lo vigilare director.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Albus Dumbledore se acerco al pensadero y regreso el recuerdo a la botella etiquetada con la leyenda: _31 de Julio 1991. Harry Potter: recibiendo carta. De Rubeus Hagrid._

-Solo espero mi amigo, que no tengamos mas de una complicación.- le comento a su ave, cuando volvía a su lugar el frasco y observaba otro con detenimiento. _20 de Mayo 1991. Hermione Granger (hija de Muggles): recibiendo carta. Minerva McGonagall_.

* * *

 _3 años, 4 meses, 20 días después...(3)_

 **1 Septiembre 1991**

 **PoV tercera persona**

Unos ojos observaban por la ventana a nadie en particular. Veía a los padres despidiéndose de sus hijos. Centro su mirada en una anciana con ropa excéntrica sermonear a lo que suponía era su nieto. Cuando él le hablo miro como lo ignoro y ponía su atención en un hombre también grande, quien miraba con una sonrisa burlona que ingenuamente la anciana ignoro.

Volteo la mirada a otra familia. Todos eran pelirrojos. Uno del clan para su sorpresa los miro con frialdad y algo debe de haber dicho que al joven no le importó, que a la matriarca se le contrajo la cara con dolor y a los hermanos con un deje de tristeza y frustración.

Dejo de mirar por la ventana y se sentó.

Se escuchó el silbato del tren justamente cuando el reloj dio las 11:00 am. En la ultima cabina del ferrocarril se encontraba un jovencito de cabellos rebeldes color negro y un poco largos.

Sus ojos esmeralda se reflejaban frialdad en cuanto a emociones, estaban opacos, eran cínicos, y se encontraban iracundos.

Una serpiente negro azulada hizo su aparición abriéndose paso por las puertas, las cuales automáticamente se cerraron al encontrarse ya adentro. Los ojos negros se conectaron con los de su maestro y después de unos siseos hizo su camino hacia las ropas de su amo, al recibir un asentimiento, escondiéndose en los pliegues del cuello y hombros.

El tren seguía su camino; iba en una deseada calma. El azabache busco entre sus objetos un libro titulado **_Magia: Luz y Oscuridad_**. Las expresiones pasaban de la monotonía a la exasperación. Llegando a la indignación. La temperatura del cuarto iba en descenso con una velocidad increíble.

La puerta se deslizan con velocidad, casi con fiereza. Hace un estruendo al abrirse completamente y chocar con los soportes. La lechuza blanca que se encontraba cerca de la ventana ululo molesta. El oji-verde frunce el ceño al verse interrumpido, pero lo relaja a una velocidad impresionante que nadie hizo acopio del cambio de actitud.

-Este compartimiento lo quiero yo. ¡Así que vete a buscar otro!- una voz petulante exige. No hay ninguna reacción.- ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Vete a buscar otro!- volvió a exigir con la voz mas elevada.

-¿Quien les dio permiso a entrar a mi camarote?- la voz afilada hizo que inconscientemente los no invitados dieran un paso atrás.- Así que les exijo que se larguen de aquí, y no me molesten.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?- grito con indignación. Sus mejillas tenían un leve casi imperceptible tono rojizo.- ¿Quien eres?

Se escucho una carcajada un poco mas grave de la que debería tener un niño de once años. El aludido levanto el rostro justo en el momento que con un silbido decía:

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y no te permito que me hables así Malfoy. Vete y llévate a tus gorilas.

Cuando su rostro estaba completamente levantado, apunto su mirada al rubio, quien soltó un grito de sorpresa y de temor; y trataba de mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro que tenía frente. Los dos jóvenes de atrás se miraron atemorizados y confundidos.

-¿Qu...qué te su...cedió?-tartamudeo.

Sonrió con ironía, haciendo que su cara se desfigurara por la cicatriz que su rostro poseía sin ninguna contemplación, causando aun mas terror en sus inquilinos.

-Nada. Simplemente son cicatrices de guerra. Ahora lárgate.- levanto la varita con desgane, apuntándolos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y los visitantes salieron despavoridos sin mirar atrás.

 _*Tenias razón Shesha son unos completos inútiles, aunque tal vez en un futuro si dejan, claro, su infantilismo e inmadurez podrían ser de gran utilidad para nosotros. Aun así quédate atento hacia otros posibles candidatos*_ El joven siseo con reflexión, volviendo a tomar el libro que había bajado por la inoportuna interrupción.

La serpiente salio de los pliegues: _*Por supuesto amo. Estaré muy atento*_

 _*Excelente*_

-Vuelve a dormir Hedwig. Te levantó cuando lleguemos- el joven estiró la mano dándole un pequeño bocadillo.

Cuando se disponía a retomar la lectura alguien deslizo nuevamente la puerta pero esta vez con sutileza. Un joven pelirrojo asomaba la cabeza.

* * *

Una niña de pelo marrón empezó a correr entre la plataforma 9 y 10 de la estación King's Cross, atravesando la pared para consternación de los padres que aun en estado de estupor e ingenuidad la siguieron.

La chica resoplo ante la insistencia de sus padres de seguirla. Observo todo el lugar en una fracción de segundo. Sin permitir que su rostro tomara nada de sorpresa, ni inquietud. Analizaba todo el lugar con una ceja levantada.

-Hija, avancemos. ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir tus cosas al tren?.- ofreció su padre con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en su cara reinaba la incertidumbre.

-No me llames así! Y no, yo no necesito nada de ustedes. No se por que insistieron en traerme, se tomar un camión por mi misma. Desde siempre me he valido yo sola.- les dio la cara con una cara seca-. Ahora, sin su permiso tengo que subir mis cosas.

Se encamino arrastrando su baúl hacia la puerta mas cercana del tren. Miraba a todos los padres de familia como se despedían con llanto de sus hijos. _"Que desperdicio de tiempo. Ni siquiera son reales las lagrimas, se han de sentir felices de deshacerse de ellos",_ pensó con sarcasmo, sin siquiera voltear a dirigir ninguna mirada a nadie.

Al intentar subir su tronco, batalló pues el peso que albergaba por todos los libros que le faltaban por leer y los que obviamente iba a necesitar peleaban con ella. Pero no se iba a rebajar a pedir ayuda. Cuando sintió que el peso se le venia encima, un joven pelinegro la ayudo empujando el mueble hacia adentro.

Se volvió secamente hacia él topándose con unos ojos castaño miel.

-Gracias.- musito sin añadir nada mas que fuera relevante.

-De nada. Si quieres podríamos estar en el mismo compartimiento.- levanto una ceja cuestionandola.

-¿Por que no?- al hacer amago de agarrar su baúl, el joven se le adelanto y la guió hacia el antes hablado.

Se sentaron en un perturbador silencio analizándose con la mirada.

-¿Viniste sola?- hablo el joven.

-Casi.- escupió recordando quien la trajo-. ¿y tú?

-No, me trajo una señora que insiste en llamarse mi abuela.- maldijo.

Por primera vez la joven se permitió una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger.- ofreció su mano la cual fue tomada unos segundos después.

-Neville Longbottom. No reconozco tu apellido, ¿eres hija de muggles?- especuló el muchacho.

El saludo se tenso antes de volverse a relajar.

-El quienes son mis padres carece de importancia. Lo que en verdad importa es que soy una bruja que no permitirá ningún obstáculo en los que son mis planes.- amenazo sutilmente.

-Sabía que no me equivocaba.- susurro para sí Neville, antes de soltar una carcajada.- Tienes razón Hermione. Nos vamos a llevar muy bien

Se sonrieron con complicidad y no notaron como una serpiente los observaba con un toque criptico.

Minutos después vieron a tres jóvenes venir corriendo del ultimo vagón del tren.

* * *

-Donde esta la plataforma 9 3/4?- una mujer pelirroja y rolliza pregunto al aire.

-Allí mamá.- su hija igualmente pelirroja apunto entre la plataforma 9 y 10. Viendo como un niño pelinegro quien poseía una lechuza nevada desaparecía entre las paredes.

-Vienés todos los años. ¿Que no puedes retener un poco de información?- el joven mas pequeño de los varones se adelanto de si estirpe después de burlarse y que la sonrisa de superioridad se mantuviera en su rostro.

El muchacho atravesó la plataforma con elegancia sin mirar atrás.

-Ronnie... Ven despidete de mamá- el joven se volteo al sentir como le agarraban el hombro.

-Sueltame- golpeó la mano con agraviedad.

Se giro a su "familia" y los miro unos segundos a cada uno.

-Gracias señora por ser tan amable por compartir su espacio conmigo, y también a su esposo aunque no se haya molestado en venir a despedirse- soltó con sarcasmo, dio una burlona reverencia e hizo amago de continuar su camino.

-Hijo...-

-Hermano...-

-¡Cállense! Yo no soy parte de su familia, lo dejaron muy en claro hace tres años. Solo soy un inquilino.

Abrió su camino y subió sus cosas al tren. Recorrió los vagones de arriba abajo. El tren ya había empezado a moverse. Esquivo a sus hermanos quienes lo invitaban a compartir lugar.

Cuando ya se iba a dar por vencido y entrar a cualquier compartimiento diviso a tres niños venir corriendo del último vagón.

Por inercia sus pies lo guiaron hacia allá.

Deslizó la puerta con sutileza. Dentro había un muchacho de la misma edad. Cabello azabache, ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz que abarcaba parte de su cara. Una lechuza blanca empezaba s quedarse dormida.

-¿Puedo entrar? Los demás están llenos de idiotas- refunfuño con desprecio.

El pelinegro embozo una sonrisa.

-Adelante- apunto a los sillones de frente.

-Gracias- susurro. Miro el título del libro con una ceja alzada.- Interesante título. ¿Lo es también el contenido?

-Por lo que llevó es, ¿como expresarlo con suavidad? Mm... Es una porquería. Ni siquiera abarca lo que ellos llaman magia oscura- se encogió de hombros.

-Si, abría que conseguir los libros en un lugar que tenga la inteligencia de publicarlo. Tristemente todos son estúpidos.

-Me robaste las palabras. Soy Harry Potter- dijo soltándolo sorpresivamente su identidad.

-Ronald Weasley- trato de que su rostro no reflejara nada.- Debo admitirlo, jamás imagine que "el niño de la luz" fuera tan tú- lo señalo con un movimiento de mano.

-Y por lo que he leído de la familia Weasley, tu has de ser la oveja negra.

-Touche.

Soltaron una carcajada seca.

* * *

-Neville, has honor al apellido Longbottom- una anciana con ropa extravagante y un sombrero con un buitre disecado cuando regreso de poner su baúl en un compartimiento.

-Si abuela- dijo con un susurro.

-No se te olvido nada, ¿verdad Neville?

-No abuela.

-Hay Neville. Que bueno que no aceptaste el sapo de Algie, con lo despistado que eres y...- el niño ya no le puso atención.

Su atención estaba en una niña de pelo marrón y espeso. Su actitud era como una flor con espinas que gritaba: ¡Peligro! Por todos lados.

"-... Sin su permiso tengo que subir mis cosas-

¿Quienes serán esas personas que la acompañan? El joven observa como los señores cabisbajos regresaban a sus pasos. Sonrió con ironía para enseguida borrarla..

-¿Abuela? Ya tengo que entrar- susurro y después de un asentimiento regreso al tren.

Vi a la niña casi ser aplastada por su propio baúl. Me acerque y con un empujón lo metí al tren.

-Gracias- se volteo de un movimiento. Sus ojos marrones eran de una guerrera.

* * *

 **(2) Quiero evitar al Snape con cabello grasoso. Así que lo quiero poner como una persona con mas higiene.**

 **(3) Es el tiempo que paso después de la escena del primer capítulo.**

 **Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Lo tenia desde el sábado. Pero no me fue posible subirlo. Pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Los capítulos posteriores tendrán escenas que pasaron en los tres años que quedaron en blanco. Allí se explicaran muchas cosas**

 **Dejen sus opiniones e ideas; soy toda oídos.**

 **Espero actualizar antes de que se acabe el fin de semana.**

 **CecyBlack**


	5. Capítulo 4: Selección y ¿aliados?

**Disclaimer:** La obra de Harry Potter le pertenece exclusivamente a J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con los personajes a mi antojo sin ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

Las palabras subrayadas son recuerdos.

Las que están entre * son en pársel

Y las que están entre " y en itálica son pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV: Selección y ¿aliados?**_

 _*¿Shesha? Salid y decidme todo lo que observas de nuestro visitante. ¿Qué siente?* E_ l azabache Inclino su cabeza susurrando lo mas bajo que es posible. La obvia intención era que la conversación pasara inadvertida para el acompañante y tomarlo de sorpresa, pero sus ojos esmeraldas se iluminaron como antorchas hacia la alerta del joven y su imperturbable actitud.

La intriga carcomía la cabeza del azabache. Weasley mantenía una templanza que hacia quebrantar el limite de su curiosidad. Harry tenia un limite considerable, pero el pelirrojo con sus actitudes las agrandaba a cada momento

Deseaba saber si solo era la etapa de un momento y que con el tiempo esa estoica calma se evaporaría o...

El susodicho levanto su vista del libro que leía, y observo al hablante de pársel con una ceja alzada.

Una serpiente salio de entre las ropas de Harry y observo al pelirrojo. Hubo un momento donde ojos zafiro y topacio se conectaron. Parecieron horas, días, meses tal vez. Pero hubo una fuerte conexión. Se revelaron secretos, se mostraron sentimientos resguardados. Hubo entendimiento.

-No sabía que las serpientes pudieran hacer oclumancia, o ¿fue otra cosa?- dijo Ron mientras dejaba a un lado el libro-. Sabes que es descortés inmiscuirse en los pensamientos ajenos. En este mundo esa osadía puede llevarte a una batalla por el honor o no se que otra tontería.

El pelirrojo saco su varita y la observo con obvio interés, pero su mirada se transformo en asco para después... Nada. Otra vez la cara en blanco.

-¿Me vas a retar a un duelo?- los ojos verdes brillaron tal cual esmeralda, estaban llenos de cinismo. Si no fuera por que es imposible hubieran lanzado destellos de diversión.

-No sera necesario. Me agradas Potter.- dijo con un gruñido.- Muy osado. Muy Gryffindor.

-Te equivocas mi amigo.- el pelirrojo levanto una ceja-. La osadía no me motiva. Yo hago las cosas con un fin.

El pelirrojo se rió y volvió a inmiscuirse en su libro de pociones.

El azabache asintió pensando...

 _*Dime Shesha, ¿que viste?*_ Harry silbo cuestionando en un débil susurro. Una de las muchas descripciones que se le podían adherir era que no confiaba en nadie, mas que unos pocos, y entre esos pocos se encontraba su serpiente. Siempre lo ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba. Se había ganado el privilegio.

 **FlashBack**

En un suburbio de clase media se apreciaba como la nieve caía. Apenas era el comienzo del invierno y la temperatura ya estaba muy por debajo de lo normal. En el patio trasero de una casa que se vanagloriaba de ser normal, se encontraba un pequeño. 

Él niño se escondía en un pequeño seto con su espalda recargada en un viejo árbol. Sus bracitos envolvían sus piernas, pegándolas mas a él, con el fin de entrar en calor. Una misera playera de manga larga, unos pantalones y unos tenia viejos, sucios y al limite del desgaste.

Estaba temblando y el vaho salía de su boca. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en un punto en el cielo gris.

-Ojala disfruten su cena. Me esforcé demasiado en que no notaran el raro sabor.- susurro, mientras su rostro surcaba una rara sonrisa. De entre sus ropas saco un cuchillo y empezó a clavarlo en la helada tierra, rompiendo el hielo que se estaba formando.

Aun a pesar de su convicción y coraje, el gélido clima aun estaba presente. Sus mejillas rojas lo delataban.

 _*Tengo que encontrar dónde dormir*_

El sonido alerto al niño, quien enseguida se levanto y fijo su vista en el borde. Se acerco con precaución y sin ser consciente dijo:

 _*¿Quien esta allí? ¡MUÉSTRESE!*_

Una serpiente salio de entre las plantas, con la cabeza en alto observo al pelinegro con curiosidad.

 _*Tú ¿me entiendes?*_

 _*¿Qué? Pues claro que te entiendo, ¿por que no habría de hacerlo?*_ espeto con molestia. El clima no mejoraba en nada su actitud. Con cuchillo en mano se aproximo a la serpiente -quien lo estaba exasperando-, con intensión de callarla para siempre.

 _*No estas comprendiendo niño. Ya no quedan humanos que nos entiendan*_ si fuera posible el reptil hubiera bufado.

 _*¿Estoy hablando otro idioma?*_ el pequeño de ocho años se sentó aun lado observándola con sed de conocimiento.

 _*Si, así es. Lo cual no es algo muy común en estos...*_ la serpiente puso sus ojos amarillos en el muchacho. Él cual tenía una sonrisita de deleite. Hubo una ventisca mas fuerte azotando el jardín trasero. El niño tembló con mas fuerza. * _¿Qué es lo que tienes niño?*_

 _*Hace mucho frió, pero ya me acostumbrare. Por cierto mi nombre es Harry, no niño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?*_ su voz tembló.

La áspid no dejo de observarlo a los ojos. _*No tengo nombre, nunca se me dio uno; lo cual me recuerda que tengo que buscar un lugar a donde ir*_

 _*Puedes quedarte conmigo. Solo tendríamos que esperar a que los dueños de la casa se entretengan; claro, si no te molesta el frió*_

 _*El frió me es irrelevante. Desde hace mucho que no lo siento*_ la serpiente sigilosamente se iba acercando al niño... a Harry. _*Si, acepto quedarme conmigo. Acepto que seas mi amo*_

La serpiente empezó a lamer su brazo, el cual poseía ya un tono azulado _*Creo que necesitas un nombre... Te llamare Shesha*_ apenas y susurro como se llamaría la serpiente lo mordió.

El niño se puso en una posición extraña, mientras su sofocada voz emitía secos y silenciosos gritos.

 _*Todo estará bien Amo Harry, yo no permitiré que vuelvas a tener frío*_

 **Fin de FlashBack**

 _*Esta roto*_ El azabache levanto una ceja con hastió, después de volver a la realidad.

Jamas pensó que fuera eso. Todo el agrado que pudo haber sentido, y las posibilidades de hacerlo un aliado se habían evaporado en un rato.

No necesitaba a alguien que se había forjado su fuerza por sentimientos no correspondidos, por que detrás de esa mascara, con cualquier muestra de afecto se volvería a derrumbar. Eso le hacia débil, y el no requería a nadie así. * _No es lo que crees Harry. Si, lo rompieron, no puedo decirte a que grado, pero él logro sacar fuerzas. Y saborea eso... Que poder... ¿Lo sientes en el aire? *_

La serpiente saco su bífida lengua con satisfacción. Empezó a deslizarse para desconcierto de su amo. Avanzó el estrecho espacio que dividía a los dos magos. Se desplazo por las ropas del pelirrojo. Él cual levantó la mirada con pregunta hacia Harry. El único Potter levantó los hombros y siguió observando a Shesha.

La lengua lamió el dorso de la mano derecha con sutileza. Una, dos, tres.. Muy lentamente hasta llegar a siete. Retiró la cabeza viendo el área ahora enrojecida...

-¿Qué se trae esta serpiente tuya?.

 _*Shesha, ¿qué haces?*_ el niño-que-vivió recibió un silencio. Su mascota seguía concentrada en la mano de Ronald.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

-Esto es demasiado...

La serpiente aprovechando que no le ponían atención, mordió al pelirrojo.

-... ¡QUE RAYOS!- grito el afectado poniéndose de pie. Seguido de cerca del dueño de la áspid.

El pelinegro se puso enseguida a sellar la puerta del compartimiento y también empezó a insonorizar el lugar con el fin de que no saliera ningún sonido.

 _*Vamos a tener una conversación muy seria por este acto tuyo Shesha*_ la rabia salía sin ningún filtro. El aire se había congelado que hasta los cristales estaban vaporizados. Y sus ojos verdes se vieron rodeados por una aureola...

 _*Fue lo mejor Harry*_

 _*Eso esperó*_

El hablante de pársel observó como el oji-azul se derrumbó y empezó a gritar.

* * *

-... Así que ¿no tienes padres? - Neville estaba de lo mas extrañado. Él podría haber asegurado que los señores con los que su compañera había llegado lo eran. El parecido era palpable. Nadie con mas de dos dedos de frente se le habría pasado ese hecho.

-Son mis procreadores, pero hasta allí llega la parentela que pudiera tener con ellos- la castaña estaba irritada. -Dejemos de hablar de esos muggles. Dime ¿Por que no es tu abuela esa señora extraña?

-Esa vieja no me conoce. En cambio yo si la conozco y no merece ese título. Es débil, mediocre y le falta voluntad para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no te conoce?

-Eso te lo diré luego Hermione. Por el momento eso carece de importancia.- el heredero de los Longbottom estudio a la chica con una gran concentración, para después suspirar-. Tengo un propósito y quiero que me ayudes.

La castaña soltó una carcajada llena de ironía. Sus ojos mostraban burla.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos el mismo "propósito"? O mejor ¿Por qué crees que te voy a ayudar?- su cuerpo estaba relajado. Dejo aun lado un pequeño libro de cuero negro, no tenía ninguna palabra visible que diera señales de que había un titulo y mucho menos el saber que tipo de contenido podría albergar. Se cruzó de piernas y tomo una postura de burlesca relajación.

Longbottom mostró una sonrisa seca y se recargo en su asiento y la perforo con la mirada. Decir que Hermione se sorprendió era poco y tenso su postura. No esperaba esa reacción, por lo que había visto del joven, lo consideraba alguien que aparentaba serenidad, pero que en el fondo era tímido y torpe, aunque reconocía que poseía carácter, no pasaba de allí.

-Yo trabajo sola. He aprendido a que no se puede confiar en nadie. En cualquier oportunidad te atacan.- sus ojos se desviaron hacia el horizonte. Sus ojos se perdieron en la nada y en el todo. Estaban secos pero al mismo tiempo contenían traición. Volvió a enfocarlos en Neville.- Yo no cometo un error dos veces.

-Soy capaz de ofrecer un juramento que estipule no traicionar tu confianza Hermione, con tal de contar con tu ayuda.- dijo el joven sacando su varita.

-¿Por qué mientes con lo de ser débil y tor... despistado?- se auto corrigió enseguida, después de ese visible trastabillo.

Neville Longbottom por primera vez en el día se hecho a reír de alegría. Su cara se estaba poniendo roja cuando por fin se calmo.

-No lo hago. La gente lo da por sentado ellos solos, yo simplemente no los corrijo.- la castaña aun estaba inconforme con esa respuesta, puesto que no explicaba nada,- Te lo pondré fácil, ¿Tú podrías esperar un golpe de alguien con esas características?

La mente se aclaró con aceptación y muchas posibilidades.

-Si hacemos ese juramento, tendremos un trato señor Longbottom- estiro la mano con deleite.

-Bien dicho señorita Granger- acepto la mano antes de que ambos levantaran su varita.

* * *

El tren llegó a la estación cuando el cielo estaba ta oscuro y las estrellas soltaban un inmenso brillo.

Cuando el medio de transporte estuvo en su totalidad parado, se empezó a escuchar un gran alboroto. Desde niños y jóvenes iban de un lado hacia otro, hablando con amigos, hermanos; riendo, preocupándose y mucho más.

-¡Los de primer año! ¡Los de primer año! ¡Por aquí!- un gigantesco hombre con un farol en mano gritaba. Si la altura no lo hacia visible y notable, obviamente las vestiduras si lo hacían. Vestía con montones de pieles, tanto de traje como de calzado, y su barba toda enmarañada que le cubría toda la cara le daba un aspecto un poco salvaje.

Todos los recién llegados se empezaron a agrupar entorno a él. La mayoría portaba un rostro de temor al ver al hombre que tenia frente. El señor los miro a cada uno por unos segundos y cuando diviso a alguien entre el grupo asintió hacia él. No fue un asentimiento de bienvenida si no de estoy de acuerdo. Dicho gesto paso desapercibido.

-Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, soy el guardián de Hogwarts. Por el momento seré su guía.- la voz ronca y gruesa se escuchaba mientras avanzaba y era seguido en fila india por los chiquillos. Derrepente se detuvo, les dio una mirada y con una voz seca dijo:- Así que queda claro, que no quiero que haya problemas, a menos que quieran un castigo antes de que empiece el ciclo escolar.

Sin mas siguió nuevamente su camino. La mayoría trago en seco. Ese hombre daba miedo.

Los niños resbalando y a tientas, lo siguieron por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero guardando silencio lo mejor posible.

Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho.

Hubo una gran exclamación de asombro al divisar por primera vez el castillo de Hogwarts.

Este se erguía en el fondo en la punta de la montaña. Un sendero se abría súbitamente en orilla de un lago negro como el petroleo. Había un puerto viejo pero resistente donde se hallaban unos cuantos botes.

Después de que el señor Hagrid indicara que cantidad de personas debían de abordar los botecitos, no hubo mas sonido.

La pequeña flota se movió en sincronía, deslizándose por el lago con un chasquido de dedos del guía. Todos, aun cuando no querían incomodar al único adulto, contemplaron con deleite como sobre sus cabezas se erguía el mas impactante edificio.

Al llegar al muelle de la parte contraria, todos descendieron.

Caminaron por entre las rocas, iban balanceándose de un lado a otro, apoyándose en el compañero de frente para no caer.

Subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

Hagrid levantó su mano -la que tenia desocupada- en un puño y toco la puerta con golpes fuertes y sutiles.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer con porte fiero. Sus cabellos oscuros estaban sujetos en un moño verde tras su cabeza. Su mirada gritaba: "Peligro" por donde lo vieras y sus labios fruncidos te indicaban: "Ya estas en problemas"

-Profesora McGonagall, he traído a los estudiantes. Mi trabajo ha terminado.- gruño.

-Gracias Hagrid, yo los llevare desde aquí.- Para los observadores, pudieron constar como la profesora revelo la sorpresa que tenía ante el tono de su colega de años.

-La veré en un momento adentro.- dijo un poco mas suave al ver su desliz. Inclino la cabeza en un claro despido y dio la vuelta para volver por donde vino.

Al llegar a la ultima persona de la fila se detuvo un corto momento.

El guardabosque tomo un sobre que le era ofrecido sin ningún preámbulo y siguió su camino.

La maestra abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande, las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con antorchas, el techo era tan alto que pareciera y no existía y una magnífica escalera de marfil que conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Se podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces que el que las escuchara oían el llamado a seguirla, a encontrar todos los secretos que el castillo albergaba, aunque no todas eran buenas, había varias que se lamentaban de su agonía.

La profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. El banquete se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante y tengan en cuenta que una vez que reclamen una casa como suya propia, no habrá cambios.- miro a cada uno con sus impenetrables ojos, poniendo nerviosos a mas de uno, por las palabras antes mencionadas.- Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia historia y cada una ha producido grandes brujas y magos.

Hubo unos cuantos resoplidos, la mayoría provenientes de niños pertenecientes a una cuna mágica, quienes habían crecido escuchando las propias versiones de su familia. La profesora los ignoro olímpicamente.

-La Ceremonia de Selección se llevara a cabo dentro de pocos minutos. Volveré cuando este todo listo -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Por favor, esperadme aquí.

Salió de la habitación. Los nervios invadieron el pequeños lugar.

Harry observo cada rostro con una sonrisa en la cara. Con un sutil gesto le dio un codazo al compañero de a lado. Cuando tuvo la atención solicitada, apunto on la cabeza a un grupo que casi estaba hiperventilando.

El pelirrojo soltó una risita seca, después sus ojos volvieron a su mano, que aunque no había muestra de nada, (mas que dos ya no visibles puntitos) sobaba con exasperación.

-Deja de hacer eso.- siseo por lo bajo, aunque se veía una sutil muestra de simpatía.- Lo siento. No sabía que Shesha iba...

-Olvídalo, Harry. No hay problema con eso... Solo que duele como los mil demonios.- escupió y hecho miles de maldiciones.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada que fue opacada por los gritos de terror de sus futuros compañeros.

Una horda de fantasmas atravesaron la habitación. Pasaban como si nada, sin saber que estaban provocando traumas en muchos pequeños. Al fondo se vio a una niña de coletas rubias casi desmayarse del susto, quien fue ayudada por una niña de rojo cabello.

Discutían sobre un tal Peeves y muchas mas tonterías. ("¡Alumnos nuevos¡ Espero verlos en Hufflepuff" exclamo uno, con ropa de monje, con ceremonia mientras seguía a sus transparentes compañeros hacía la misma dirección por donde la profesora había desaparecido hace tiempo)

En cambio un fantasma en particular, quien si estaba al tanto del temor que causaba se detuvo en medio del cuarto y observo con mera burla cada una de las caras de los nuevos. Llevaba unas pesadas cadenas, y sus ropas con aire antiguo tenían manchas que resaltaban con un plateado mas oscuro que el color que el desprendía. Sin embargo se topo con unos ojos topacios y se retiro sin seguir disfrutando de la estancia, sin saber que las miradas aun lo seguían.

-Todo listo. Siganme.- la profesora regreso con un rollo de pergamino en mano. En hilera todos fueron tras ella.

Salieron de la habitación, hicieron el recorrido anterior y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y ¿magnifico?. Estaba iluminado por un montón de velas, que flotaban sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde estaban los estudiantes mayores. Frente a estas había una mesa en posición vertical, donde Harry suponía estaba toda la mesa directiva.

-Allí esta ese fantasma, Ron. ¿Por qué te interesa?- señalo a una mesa del fondo.

-Oh, por que tengo una gran idea.- sonrió siniestramente.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Levanto la vista para evaluar todo el terreno. Si había algo que había aprendido en su vida, era estar preparado para todo terreno que se te presente. Observo el techo, el cual portaba un tono azul obscuro y contenía ¿estrellas?.

-Así que el libro Historia de Hogwarts no mentía, el techo si tiene un hechizo, es mi error.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno Potter, algunos tienden a decir la verdad aunque sea solo por un cierto tiempo. Lastima que sea en un estúpido hecho, nada que sea de vital importancia, o que tenga alguna trascendencia.- observo el techo con desagrado.

Cabello rojo y negro escucharon a una niña con cabello marrón preguntar a un chico nervioso: -"¿Cómo crees que se haga el sorteo?"

Para consternación de Ron y Harry, el chico removiéndose con incomodidad respondió: -"N-No lo sé. E-Esperó que no s-sea difícil"

Se tensaron al escuchar la obvia falacia que los envolvía.

Todo el comedor callo todo bullicio que se traía y contemplaron como la profesora McGonagall ponía en medio del Gran Comedor un taburete de cuatro patas. Encima del escabel coloco un sombrero de la típica fachada de un mago. Estaba ajado, sucio y remendado.

En algunos primer año había estupefacción sobre el asunto.

-¿Que jodidos vamos hacer con ese... esa cosa?- el oji-verde dejo ver la estupefacción, desconcierto y el desagrado.

-¿Tal vez sacar un conejo blanco?- dijo con ironía el pelirrojo.

Se carcajearon moderadamente, pero como se había formado un sosiego, esto ocasionó que el sorpresivo sonido se propagara con una rapidez increíble. La gente mas cercana, los que si alcanzaron a escuchar la ponzoñosa conversación los miraron con asombro. Ganándose una fulminante mirada. Sus ojos, antes azules y verdes estaban rodeados con una aureola amarilla. Un amarillo ácido.

Los estudiantes que tuvieron la osadía de mirarlos, apartaron la mirada de inmediato, para burla de estos. Sin embargo en la mesa de los profesores hubo tres miradas que no se apartaron. Dos tenían invadida la alarma y pesadumbre; en cambio la otra contenía muchas posibilidades aunque aun albergaba un poco de retraimiento.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo, aun con la incertidumbre de lo ocurrido anteriormente. Entonces para repugnancia de cuatro chicos el sombrero se movió. El harapo hizo un movimiento de abrir una boca y empezó a cantar:

 _ **Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**_

 _ **pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**_

 _ **Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar**_

 _ **un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**_

 _ **Puedes tener bombines negros,**_

 _ **sombreros altos y elegantes.**_

 _ **Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts**_

 _ **y puedo superar a todos.**_

 _ **No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**_

 _ **que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**_

 _ **Así que pruébame y te diré**_

 _ **dónde debes estar.**_

 _ **Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**_

 _ **donde habitan los valientes.**_

 _ **Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**_

 _ **ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**_

 _ **Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff**_

 _ **donde son justos y leales.**_

 _ **Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**_

 _ **de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**_

 _ **O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**_

 _ **Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**_

 _ **porque los de inteligencia y erudición**_

 _ **siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**_

 _ **O tal vez en Slytherin**_

 _ **harás tus verdaderos amigos.**_

 _ **Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**_

 _ **para lograr sus fines.**_

 _ **¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**_

 _ **¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**_

 _ **Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**_

 _ **Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**_

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. La tela vieja hizo una reverencia hacia las cuatro mesas y luego tomó su posición original otra vez.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?

Harry negó fingiendo vehemencia. Sus ojos mostraban inconformidad.

-¿Nuestra selección depende de esa cosa mugrienta?

-Así parece Ron.

Un siseo tenso a los dos chicos.

 _*Cálmate Shesha. Espera a que estemos solos"_ Los dos asintieron de acuerdo antes de poner otra vez atención.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

-Cuando oigan su nombre, se sentaran y colocaran el sombrero y esperaremos la elección del sombrero, ¿de acuerdo?

Hubo muchos asentimiento, hasta en los mas grandes. Tal vez la costumbre de escuchar a la profesora.

-¡Abbott, Hannah!

La chica de coletas doradas que en la habitación de a lado estuvo a punto de sufrir un vahído, se acerco colocándose el sombrero y tomo asiento. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la voz estridente del objeto inanimado.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- grito

La mesa que poseía un estandarte amarillo con un tejón, aplaudió eufórico. El fantasma vestido de monje saludo con alegría.

-¡Bones, Susan!

Harry alzo la cabeza con reconocimiento.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó una vez más el sombrero, y la pelirroja se encontró con una sinuosa mirada, para luego ir con su amiga, donde la recibieron de la misma manera.

Harry asintió a Ron, quien lo miraba con expectación.

La mesa del estandarte azul, con el águila aplaudió cuando un joven llamado Boot fue el primero en ir a la casa azul y bronce.

Hubo otra Ravenclaw; la siguiente fue una mujer que la seleccionaron a la casa rojo y oro. Los Gryffindors lo celebraron.

Harry evaluó esa casa con escrutinio. Observo a un par de gemelos, que reconoció como hermanos de Ron. La casa no le parecía una opción.

La siguiente selección fue a Slytherin. Quienes apropiadamente aplaudieron con tranquilidad.

La paciencia era una virtud que con el tiempo había ejercitado, pero con tanto estruendo sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Si hasta Shesha lo presentía, ya que se removía incomoda.

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry advertía el como algunas veces el sombrero tardaba un poco mas que otras.

—Finnigan, Seamus.

Era un muchacho con cabello café tierra, alrededor de un minuto que estuvo sentado, el sombrero lo mando hacia los gatos subdesarrollados.

—Granger, Hermione.

La niña de cabello marrón que anteriormente Harry había escuchado hablar, paso al frente con paso lento pero decidido.

La profesora McGonagall le coloco el sombrero y esperaron.

El rostro de la chica se contorsiono de furia o resentimiento.

-¡RAVENCLAW!- al levantarse, ella misma se retiro el gorro, de una manera amenazante y lo volvió a colocar en el taburete. Las águilas aplaudían con exuberante alegría.

-¿Qué le pasa a la chica?- susurro Ron mientras avanzaba para posicionarse a un lado de su amigo, sin dejar de seguir con la mirada a Granger.- Pareciera como si la hubieran ofendido.

-Creo que eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Una insoportable jaqueca invadió a Harry. Estaba fastidiado por el escándalo que se desarrollaba.

-¡Agh!- se tambaleo hacia atrás, mientras se tocaba la frente justo en su única cicatriz de la frente.

 _*¿Harry?*_

-¿Que te pasa?

Levantando la mirada hacia los profesores, noto como tres personas lo miraban; los demás miraban con esmero la selección, y uno... uno miraba la pared que le quedaba de espaldas. Decidió ignorar al idiota.

Ahora el punto era saber quien demonios se había atrevido a inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos. Levanto sus barreras.

-Nada.- exclamo mientras acariciaba a su serpiente para sosegarle.

-Greengrass, Daphne.

-¡SLYTHERIN!- las serpientes aplaudieron a un nuevo miembro.

-Longbottom, Neville.

Era un joven de cara redonda, cabello azabache y alto. camino hacia frente y tropezó con el taburete. Su rostro mostraba ansiedad, pero su cuerpo expresaba calma. Estaba mintiendo. El sombrero se tomo un rato en eligir, cuando por fin se decidió, ocurrió algo...

-¡GRY...! ¡HUFFLEPUFF!- una sonrisa se formo en dos rostros, uno pertenecía a una chica ravenclaw y la otra al niño de enfrente.

La burla era aparente cuando los de rojo tuvieron que detener los aparentes aplausos que habían sonado, dando lugar al de los tejones quienes aun confusos daban la bienvenida. Los profesores estaban igual que sus alumnos.

El joven rubio llamado Malfoy fue sorteado con rapidez hacía Slytherin, junto a sus compinches o cabezas huecas: Crabbe y Goyle.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Y el dolor de cabeza estaba en aumento.

—¡Potter, Harry!

Harry se adelanto con distinción. Hubo un arrebato de bisbiseo para luego transformarse en murmullos en mas alto tono.

-¿Dijo Potter?

-¿Ese Harry Potter?

-¿El niño que vivió?

-El vencedor de Quien-Tú-Sabes

Este ultimo comentario contenía éxtasis y entusiasmo. Y fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Un siseo muy leve se escucho procedente del azabache, la serpiente se removió incomoda para luego esconderse mas entre las túnicas para evitar la explosión.

Harry se dio la vuelta y quede frente a todos. Después sin previo aviso coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shss. Si no abren los labios, nadie los acusara de ignorantes- les otorgo una sonrisa malévola.- Lamentablemente para ustedes, _**la ignorancia puede ser curada, pero la estupidez es eterna (4)**_. No les permito que hablen de mi. Así que cállense.- sin retirar su gesto les dio una mirada a todo el comedor. Todos, sin excepción, apartaron sus ojos. La cara de Harry aunque se mostraba impasible se podía ver la furia surcar su rostro por momentos. Su cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho le daba un aura obscura. Los ojos amarillos fulminaban a todo aquel que lo viera. Se sentó en la silla. La profesora con pesadumbre le coloco el andrajoso objeto.

Lo último que vio, fue al comedor lleno de gente que mostraba miedo, terror e incertidumbre.

Se regodeo de satisfacción, antes de que su vista se viera momentáneamente obstruida.

- _Así que me considera un trapo con pase especial a la basura señor Potter.-_ una voz grave se escuchó dentro de la cabeza del azabache. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

 _-Si lo que su ridícula cancioncita tiene algo de cierto ya debe saber lo que pienso, por los que no hay necesidad de que se lo confirme ¿oh si?- l_ a voz de Harry aunque aburrida se encontraba alerta, pues la idea de que alguien se inmiscuyera en su mente no le era grato _._

 _-No hay necesidad de que este a la defensiva. Solo puedo ver los pensamientos sin sentido que por el momento cruzan por su mente. Su serpentino amigo se ha asegurado de no dejarlo desprotegido.-_ el sombrero dijo con voz exasperada, casi soltando un bufido _-. Así que, ¿podría darme el permiso para poder seleccionarlo? Y no, no revelare nada que logre ver._

Con alivio soltó el aire que inconscientemente había guardado. Cerro los ojos y empezó a sentir como los muros empezaban a bajar. Los murales de piedra se movían hacia a un lado creando un camino y dejando libre acceso a su mente, pensamientos y... y recuerdos.

 _-_ ¿QUÉ! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Esto es una barbarie _.-_ la antes vivaz voz del sombrerito, se había apagado para casi parecer un sollozo _.- Lo lamento señor Potter._

-No necesito la conmiseración de nadie y menos de un pingajo.- escupió en voz alta.

Los murmullos volvieron a encenderse, pero la ira que rodeaba al ojiverde le hacia imposible comprender lo que estaban diciendo.

 _-De una maldita vez, dime donde me pones._

 _-En algún momento pude colocarte en Hufflepuff no niegas al trabajo pesado, lo has conocido de siempre, pero la franqueza que expresas es muy limitada y para escasa gente y muy difícil de conseguir, y tu definición de justicia no es moralmente la correcta. Ravenclaw podría moldear tu sabiduría, pero la inteligencia ya la posees y el conocimiento máximo no es tu objetivo.-_ soltando un suspiro de satisfacción prosiguió. _\- Gryffindor en cambio, es tu casa. Posees todas las cualidades que lo representa y allí podrían ayudarte a desistir de tu..._

 _-Quiero ir a Slytherin.-_ dijo con voz temple _.- Gryffindor no me servirá._

 _-Slytherin ¿eh?-_ dijo la vocecita _-. Si estas seguro. Solo ten en cuenta este consejo: **"No te conviertas en el enemigo que tanto odias"**_

 _-_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y contemplo mientras se encaminaba a su mesa, como el silencio gobernaba el comedor. Todos, hasta los de su propia casa lo miraban entre el asombro, la duda y la inquietud.

Después de un prolongado y satisfactorio silencio; su mesa rompió en débiles aplausos. Sonriendo con ironía se sentó frente al primer chico que conoció, quien le rehuía con la mirada.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Malfoy. Dime, ¿encontraste un compartimiento que fuera de tu agrado?

Ignorando al callado albino, volvió a prestar atención a la selección.

Quedando solamente tres alumnos, llamaron a una chica que respondía al nombre de Lisa Turpin. Fue seleccionada rápidamente a la casa azul.

-Weasley, Ronald.

Harry observo como el pelirrojo se acerco con paso lento. Los hermanos de este, en especial los clones se pararon con cara llena de incertidumbre, mientras veían a su hermano.

La profesora coloco al sombrero y luego de un momento no tan largo:

-Puf.- el comedor miro con asombro al sobrero.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El resto del clan Weasley y la mesa de los leones aplaudieron con gozo y jubilo.

-Un Weasley mas. Un día de estos nos van a invadir.- dijo con desprecio el rubio de frente.

Harry rió.

-Pensé que te había comido la lengua el ratón Malfoy. Me alegro que no sea el caso.- Draco enseguida cerro la boca, pero no aparto la vista del morocho.- Así que otra vez en silencio. Me siento decepcionado.

Y el ultimo alumno, Blaise Zabini se unió a Slytherin sentándose un poco renuente a un lado de Harry.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino, y con un movimiento de varita desapareció el taburete. Salio de la sala llevándose el Sombrero Seleccionador.

El directo Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie. Contemplo con alegría a todos sus alumnos y abrió los brazos con expresión de que si pudiera los abrazaría a todos juntos.

-¡Sean todos Bienvenidos!- dijo-. ¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de empezar con el banquete, déjenme decirles unas cuantas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Gracias, gracias!

Todavía tuvo el arrojo de hacer una leve reverencia.

Al sentarse, todos aplaudieron y lo celebraron. Harry se debatía entre reír o golpearse con la mesa.

Con un aplauso del ridículo -palabras de Harry- director, Harry tuvo que poner de todo su esfuerzo para no abrir la boca. Frente a él apareció demasiada comida. Había desde carnes rojas y blancas. Variados embutidos. Patatas ya sea asadas, cocidas y fritas, variedad de verduras y salsas y un exquisito pudin y unos extraños bombones de ¿menta?

Puso en su plato una considerable porción de todo lo que se le antojo; y tomo su primer bocado.

 _-Eso tiene muy buen aspecto_ -escucho Harry a alguien suspirar con desconsuelo en la mesa de a lado. La de los Gryffindor.

- _¿No puede...?_

- _No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años_ -respondió la primera voz-. _No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he..._ \- Harry levanto la mirada de su plato para después resoplar.

-¿Enserio esta hablando con un cobarde fantasma, del por que no puede comer?- negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Hubo un resoplido anónimo.

-¿De que hablas niño?- toda la mesa se quedo en silencio, para prestar atención al muy temido fantasma que por primera vez escuchaban hablar, el cual se acercaba y quedaba frente al azabache.

-No creo que le interese. Después de todo usted es igual que el de la mesa de los gatos con alimento excesivo.

-¿Como osas...?- empezó.

-Es un cobarde, por que a pesar de que murió, tuvo miedo de dejar esta vida y mírese, aquí esta en una insignificante presencia, y en el minimo caso de que tuviera un motivo, se ve que han pasado muchos años para que no lo haya conseguido y logrado marcharse. Así que cállese y déjeme comer.

Para pesar de Malfoy se sentó a un lado de él y no dejo de mirar los movimientos mecánicos de la primera persona que lo enfrento sin ningún miedo.

Después de la cena, donde lamentablemente también desaparecieron los dulces, Dumbledore volvió a ponerse de pie. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles. Es mi deber recordarles e informarles que el bosque esta prohibido para todos los alumnos. Los mas antiguos deberían ya saberlo.- observo a los gemelos Weasley. Hubo un risa irónica.

-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no se permite hacer magia en los pasillos, ni fuera de los salones de clase. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, el pasillo del tercer piso, esta fuera de los limites permitidos, a menos que deseen una muerte dolorosa.

Dos chicos, entre ellos Harry, levanto la mirada con obvio interés. Interés que no paso desapercibido para un hombre vestido en su totalidad de negro.

-¿Quién es él? El de túnicas negras.- pregunto con aparente apatía a un alumno con una insignia con un _P_ en medio.

-El profesor Snape. Maestro en pociones y es el jefe de nuestra casa.- dijo después de un rato.- Es excelente en la materia que enseña, sabes, pero desde hace tiempo que ha presentado solicitud para el puesto de Defensa. El por que el vejete no se lo ha otorgado es un jodido misterio.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!-exclamó Dumbledore.

-Esto cada vez mejora mas.- agacho la cabeza y espero a que acabara todo.

Los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.

 _"Esto se hace eterno"_ mascullo por lo bajo.

\- Y ahora, todos a la cama.

 **...**

La habitación de los Slytherin, no se podría decir que era de lo mas cómoda, a decir verdad, en la escala del 1 al 10, obtenía sin lugar a dudas un 0.5 y era una calificación amable.

Pero era la ideal para conseguir lo que uno deseaba.

Después que les indicaran donde estaban los dormitorios, subió para tomar un merecido descanso.

Al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que vio fueron 6 camas. Cinco de las cuales ya estaban ocupadas. Para su suerte la de la esquina de la derecha estaba desocupada, la cual se encontraba a lado de un chico caucásico con cabello bronce.

Nadie noto su llegada, así que deslizándose sigilosamente se sentó en su cama y tranquilamente empezó a acomodar sus cosas, que increíblemente ya se encontraban allí.

-...De ahora en adelante, yo, el heredero de la familia Malfoy voy a ser el que va a mandar aquí.- el rubio, rodeado de los zopencos de Crabbe y Goyle. Su voz sonaba arrastrada y presuntuosa.

Ninguno dijo nada. Obviamente los gorilas fueron educados para seguirlo, o al menos al que tuviera mas contactos, lo cual lamentablemente Malfoy tenía, aun siendo un tarado infantil con aires de grandeza.

Theodoro Nott, de una familia importante, se limitaba a mirarlo con una ceja alzada; también debería saber de los contactos que tenía y le convenía o a su padre para el caso.

-Oh Malfoy, apenas el primer día y ya estas imponiendo ordenes. No creo que tu apellido te ayude mucho con otros, por que estos al parecer estan cayendo.- harry se regosijo del pequeño salto que Draco hizo. Sus miradas se conectaron, para despues dirigirse a su cama sin decir nada mas.

El ultimo compañero que no había intervenido en la conversación, era de piel morena y al parecer lo miraba con burla.

-Así que Potter, quien lo diría. Nadie se imagino que terminarías aquí.

-¿Y tú eres...?

-Zabini. Blaise Zabini- respondió con enojo.

-Discúlpame por no saber tu nombre. Pero no me era relevante, como evidentemente el mio si lo fue para ti.- se mofo. El de cabello bronce soltó una risita. Malfoy sonrió y sus guardaespaldas tenían la misma cara estúpida de siempre.- Y en cuanto a mi casa; el sombrero vio las cualidades suficientes para ponerme aquí. Cualidades que obviamente no te interesan. Así que por que no cierras la boca y te vas a dormir.

Harry al ver que no había reacción, se levanto con varita en mano y continuo hablando. Ahora generalizando:

-Que les quede muy claro. No se que porquería habrán escuchado toda su vida, acerca de mi. Lo poco que he leído de los libros que tengo, es basura. Así que les recomiendo saquen sus propias conclusiones, y no solamente acerca de esto sino de todo. Lo que sus padres crean no importa mas de sobre lo que ustedes crean. Asimilenlo. O habrá severas consecuencias.

-¿Que podría hacernos el el niño~que~vivió? Somos cinco contra uno.- dijo con burla.

Harry observo como mientras hablaba se iba acercando. Levanto la varita:

-Inmobilus.- susurro-. Sabía que iba servirme haber comprado se libro. Ustedes ¿van atacarme?- cuestiono, mientras daba vuelta al tieso chico y los apuntaba. Negaron con la cabeza los cuatro sin excepción.- Les he hecho una pregunta- demando con voz grave.

-¡No!- vocearon en una sola voz. Harry les lanzó una pequeña sonrisa que en lugar de ayudarlos los perturbo más.

-Bien. ¿Vez Zabini? Estas solo, nadie te va a apoyar. Finite Incantatem.

El atacado al verse liberado retrocedió enseguida.

-Son unos estúpidos. Sin agallas. Dan asco y vergüenza. ¿Donde quedo tu astucia, Zabini? o es el caso, de que me he equivocado de casa y estoy en Gryffindor, donde atacan a su enemigo sin conocerlo.- ataco.- Vuelvo a repetirlo, por que al parecer no han comprendido. No soy el niño de la luz del que todos han escuchado cuando sus mamis les leían cuentos. No soy un héroe abnegado que salva a todos; si yo no recibo nada, no estoy obligado a ayudar a nadie. No me tentare la mano para eliminarlos a ustedes y a quien se me interponga en medio, ¿me he explicado?.- finalizó. Los cinco asintieron.

Derrepente graves gritos se escucharon procedentes del saloncito de reunión, después de un momento una serpiente entro siseando casi pareciendo a una suave risa. Cinco de los seis habitantes se quedaron en shock y empezaron a retroceder nuevamente.

 _*Oh, Shesha ya llegaste. Disfrutaste el recorrido, o mejor aun ¿encontraste algo interesante?*_ sonrió, mientras se acercaba a su familiar y permitía que se enrollara en su brazo.

 _*Fue un paseo esclarecedor. Hay suficiente ratas para degustar y fueron unos sustos gratificantes*_ saco su bífida lengua ahora observando a las cinco encantadoras gárgolas, _*¿Quienes son los petrificado? Esta bien que sea suntuoso, pero no soy un basilisco*_

 _*Oh, son unos compañeros. Por el momento nadie importante. ¿Y como te fue, en lo que te pedí?*_

 _*Todo salio bien. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a dormir.*_ se deslizo y se acomodo en la suave cama.

-Buenas noches, chicos. Tengan lindos sueños.- murmuro con una voz que erizaba todos los vellos. Lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar las cortinas, fue como palidecían mas y mas hasta casi desvanecerse.

* * *

Aun sin recobrar su estupefacción sobre el objeto que decidiría su "posible" futuro, Hermione puso atención a la selección de sus compañeros.

Uno a uno fue pasando y seleccionado en la casa que les correspondían.

Aun en contra de sus instintos se sentía nerviosa por saber a cual casa pertenecía.

Después de que un chico llamado Seamus Finnigan fuera sorteado a Gryffindor; la profesora grito:

-Granger, Hermione.

La castaña respiro hondo y empezó su camino. Él paso era lento, pero tenía su objetivo fijo en sus planes.

Se sentó y le fue colocado el sombrero.

- _¿A quien tenemos aquí? Interesantes pensamientos señorita Granger, aunque si me permite el atrevimiento están llenos de odio_.- dijo una vocecita con calma cerca del oído-. _Bueno déjeme ordenarla. Hufflepuff y Slytherin quedan fuera de cuestión enseguida._

- _Así y ¿porque?_.- comento con curiosidad.

- _Los tejones son leales y confían en los demás, y por lo que he visto hace mucho que no posees eso, un ejemplo es el comentario que hiciste a tu compañero de compartimiento_.- susurro con condescendencia-. _Y Slytherin aunque poseas la astucia, no posees demasiada ambición y sin el afán de ser prejuicioso, porque seria muy hipócrita de mi parte, tu estatus de sangre sería muy criticado allí. Así que automáticamente lo descarto._

- _Estas diciendo que no cubro los requisitos para estar allí. ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente buena?_ \- pensó con voz amenazante. Su rostro tenia el ceño fruncido y sus manos se aferraban en el taburete. Si tuviera mas fuerza ya estuviera hecho astillas.

- _No fue con la intención de hacerle enojar, pero ha acertado. Ahora Gryffindor le vendría bien, pero tus objetivos los encontraras mas en:_

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Hermione reteniendo su ataque de ira, quito con sumo cuidado el maldito sombrero de la cabeza, evitando estrujarlo.

Con una sonrisa que no ofrecía nada, camino hacia donde aplaudían.

-Bienvenida. Mi nombre es Pénelope, espero que te sientas como en casa.- dijo una chica alta y con el cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Hermione.- tomo la mano y le sonrió. _"Pues yo espero que sea mejor que en mi casa" pensó_ -. Si yo también lo espero.

Los alumnos siguieron pasando, hasta que Hermione escucho el nombre de su, podría decirse, aliado.

-Longbottom, Neville.

La chica casi se carcajeo cuando vio la fachada que se cargaba. Ese semblante de nerviosismo. Si no hubiera sabido los planes de él, puede que no hubiera sospechado de él.

-¡GRY...! ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción. El plan apenas comenzaba; no sabía el porque deseaba estar en esa casa y por el momento cuales eran los planes, pero era satisfactorio saber que todo marchaba bien.

Después de un tiempo llego el turno de la persona que aparecía en casi todos los libros que había leído.

-Potter, Harry.

Empezaron a escucharse murmullos de satisfacción y admiración. Negó con desprecio.

El muchacho de cabellos negros coloco un dedo sobre sus labios. Tenía un aura que demandaba autoridad.

-Shss. Si no abren los labios, nadie los acusara de ignorantes. Lamentablemente para ustedes, la ignorancia puede ser curada, pero la estupidez es eterna. No les permito que hablen de mi. Así que cállense.

La forma en la que hablaba transmitía terror y escalofríos. Hermione no quiso rendirse ante el tono de voz, pero al ver sus ojos, esos hermosas esmeraldas que le habían fascinado, tornarse amarillos. Desvió la mirada, al igual que el veneno -el color al que le hacia honor- si los contemplabas te causaban un horrible dolor.

Todo el comedor espero la decisión.

-¿QUÉ! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Esto es una barbarie.- fue la exclamación con lamentación del sombrero. Eso desato un infierno de comentarios.

-¿Que habrá pasado con el sombrero?

-¿Habrá visto algo?

-¿Qué paso?

-No necesito la conmiseración de nadie y menos de un pingajo.- fue el mordaz comentario del niño que vivió

Si antes era poco lo que se decía, esto fue el fuego que prendió la mecha.

-Esto no es normal.

-Nunca se había visto algo así.

-Solo quiere llamar la atención.

-Les pido que guarden silencio y dejemos al sombrero seleccionador proseguir.- cometo el director, quien se encontraba levantado. Hermione observo como sus ojos se detuvieron en el niño mientras volvía a sentarse. No sabía que pensar de eso.

Todos callaron sin dudar un minuto.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

El azabache hizo su camino hacia su mesa, quienes como en toda la selección daban aplausos moderados.

Después de eso el resto de la noche fue un completo cansancio, sin contar por el aparente bufido que el sombrero soltó al soltar a un chico apuesto de cabellos color fuego.

 **...**

Al acabar la cena y la excéntrica charla del profesor, se dirigieron hacia la zona oeste del castillo.

La fila se detuvo frente a la parte superior de una escalera de caracol, donde se encontraba una puerta sin pomo con una aldaba de bronce en forma de un águila.

-Para entrar a nuestra sala se tiene que adivinar el acertijo que se proporciona. Cada acertijo que se dice es diferente y por el momento nunca se ha repetido, al menos no al mismo estudiante. Decir la respuesta incorrecta dará como resultado no entrar hasta que alguien lo adivine.- comento Pénelope, para enseguida darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a la entrada.

 _/Es tuyo y lo usan los demás más que tú ¿Qué es?/_

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Nadie dijo nada, mientras todos empezaban a reflexionar.

Los mayores se juntaban entre ellos tratando de crear una lluvia de ideas.

Hermione ya con estrés, dio un paso al frente.

-Es el nombre.

/Correcto/

La puerta se abrió. Hermione contemplo como la sala de su casa parecía fría, con un toque tranquilizador, pero de una forma presuntuosa, como si la familia no importara, solamente el conocimiento. Sonriendo con alegría, suspiro con satisfacción.

-Estoy en casa.- susurro con alegría. Su sonrisa se fue apagando al notar los susurros que hacían hacía ella.

* * *

-Longbottom, Neville.

Camino lento y de modo desconfiado. Antes de llegar al taburete hizo ademan de caerse. Se sentó en el banquito y le fue colocado el sombrero.

- _Vaya, vaya. ¿A quien tenemos aquí?_ \- dijo una chirriante vocecita.

- _Por que no te ahorras tu encantadora charla y me asignas una casa, para que pueda retirarte de mis pensamientos_.- dijo sarcásticamente.

- _Bien, aunque me llena de misterio lo que tienes en mente, creo que puedes tener razón. Ravenclaw no es para ti. Slytherin sería un impulso en tus planes, pero careces de la principal característica. En Hufflepuff encajarías, pero Gryffindor es tu verdadera esencia._ \- señalo.

- _Bueno, has acertado_.

- _Reaccionaste mucho mejor. Debo admitir que esperaba una perorata_.- suspiro.

- _No serviría de nada_.- admitió.- _pero yo soy un..._

- _Bien, mejor se:_

-¡GRY...!

-. _.. Hufflepuff._

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

- _La verdad siempre sale a flote Neville. Y lo que tienes en mente es una aberración. Tal vez Hufflepuff no haya sido mi opción para ti, aunque haya dicho que encajarías, pero espero que te ayude a sanar._

- _No necesito ayuda para eso. Voy a ser poderoso. Mi "familia" lo busco, ahora lo encontrara._

El sombrero soltó un suspiro.

Sus planes iban por buen camino. Le probaría a su "abuela" lo mucho que se equivoco. Sonrió al recordar lo que lograría.

Centro su vista en la mesa de las águilas, donde se encontraba la chica castaña que le había llamado la atención en la estación de King's Cross. La sonrisa que portaba la hacia ver como una flor envenenada, que te mataría en segundos, pero que lo aceptarías sin rechistar. Cuando fue seleccionada, se le podía ver el enojo en cada poro. Sabrá Merlín lo que el estúpido sombrero le había dicho, pero el se encargaría de que si la daño lo pagara.

Se levanto del taburete después de que la conmoción paso. Los de Gryffindor aun estaban un poco confundidos, mientras los Hufflepuff lo recibían.

La clasificación de Potter fue un caos total. Empezando desde el momento en el que todo empezó alabarlo, el modo en que los calló fue algo épico, si hasta a él le dio pánico la manera en que lo miro. Jamas había visto un color de ojos como el que él había adquirido.

Sus palabras aunque suaves, albergaban demasiada amenaza.

La paciencia no parecía su fuerte, y odiaba ser el centro de atención, o al menos en lo que consistía en los apodos que se le asignaron por lo que hizo cuando era un niño de un año.

El sombrero empezó a vociferar en voz alta lo que eran palabras de asombro, y la respuesta que recibió, demostraba que Potter también odiaba la lastima. El que le habrá dicho seguiría siendo un misterio.

Maldito sombrero curioso.

 **...**

La sala común era muy hogareña. Tenía un ambiente que desconocía, era tan acogedor que empalagaba y hasta un punto mareaba.

Llegaron a las habitaciones y se sentó en la cama mas cercana y cerro los ojos para relajarse. Tenía que mantener la fachada bien establecida, no podía permitirse ningún error.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Al Squib Longbottom.- un chico rubio, con aires de grandeza se acerco a la cama de Neville.

-Quiero dormir. ¿Podrías irte?- Neville se acomodo en la cama dispuesto a acostarte cuando el chico lo jalo de las túnicas.

-Yo quiero esta cama. Así que, vete a otra, ¡Ahora!- acerco su cara a la de Neville y dio una sonrisa de superioridad-. Tu no eres nada.

 _"Hasta aquí. Al carajo con el plan en mi casa. Ya me encargare de que no salga de aquí"_ pensó mientras tomaba su varita de entre su pantalón:- ¡Expulso!

El chico salio volando por los aires aterrizando bruscamente en el suelo. Neville se levanto con desgane y mientras se arreglaba sus ropas se iba acercando a él.

-Escúchame bien Zacharias Smith. Me vale muy poco, quien eres o quien crees que eres. A mi nadie me manda, ni siquiera mi familia. ¿Squib? No se de donde sacas eso, así que entiende... ¡Expelliarmus!- movió su varita, y la varita del chico voló a las manos de Neville.

-Te castigaran Longbottom.- tartamudeo Ernie, lo cual Neville ignoro.

-Creo que la razón por la que el sombrero te puso aquí es por que tienes orígenes Hufflepuff, lo cual es una deshonra para Helga. No eres leal ni justo, eres un cobarde, no eres inteligente ni mucho menos astuto. Estas aquí por que ninguna casa te hubiera aceptado, así que, el que no es nada, evidentemente eres tú. ¿Me explico?- espero hasta que Smith asintió asustado.

Levantándose observo a todos.

-Esto no sale de aquí, si llega a saberse habrá feas consecuencias, ¿entendido McMillam? Podemos ser amigos o gánense un enemigo y saldrán perdiendo. Ahora lo único que queda por decir es buenas noches chicos.- arrojo la varita a la cara del rubio.

Se acostó en su cama y con simpleza cerro las cortinas.

* * *

Ron vio con hastió como uno por uno iban pasando a ser seleccionados.

Aun no podía creer que un simple sombrero era el que hacía todo. Sus hermanos en son de confianza habían querido hacerle creer que tenia que enfrentarse a un Troll, o en el mejor caso que iba a ser doloroso. Cuanto hubiera deseado que ese fuera el caso. Hacer esto era un chiste.

Al evaluar todo el comedor, se daba cuenta para su pesar como todos se lo tomaban en serio.

En que desgracia estaba cayendo el mundo mágico al permitir tal cosa.

 _-...No les permito que hablen de mi. Así que cállense._

Ron casi se hecho a reír. Los maestros tenían cara de consternación. El pelirrojo observo con burla como el "héroe" de el mundo mágico (o al menos para la mayoría) Albus Dumbledore iba palideciendo a igual que el vampiro desgraciado (palabras citadas de sus hermanos mayores) empezaba a susurrarle con rapidez y nerviosismo muchas cosas.

Le hubiera encantado ver la reacción de los maestros si hubieran notado el color de ojos de Harry.

Entre mas tiempo pasaba, el anciano mas color perdía.

Todo el comedor aunque trataba de mantenerse en silencio por la nada sutil amenaza de Harry, hubo algunos que comentaban atemorizantes de las obvias diferencias entre lo que sabían de él por los relatos de sus padres al dormir, lo escrito en los libros y los escuchado entre palabras.

-¿Que no fue él quien venció a Quien-tu-sabes?

-¿Por qué es así?

-Esto es tan raro.

 _-No necesito la conmiseración de nadie y menos de un pingajo._

Y los murmullos se volvieron a encender pero ahora con renovadas fuerzas, si no hubiera sido por la intervención del director el ruido no se hubiera callado.

Y finalmente el sombrero había gritado: ¡Slytherin!

Y otra vez nada. Harry debe de poseer el hechizo silencio en él para provocar este tipo de reacciones.

Después de varios alumnos, la profesora por fin dijo mi nombre:

-Weasley, Ronald.

Guardándome una mueca de asco por ese apellido empece a caminar lentamente hacía al frente.

- _Mm... Otro Weasley, interesante. Tu escepticismo y el del señor Potter sobre el trabajo que hago me ofende_.- susurro el sombrero

- _No soy un Weasley. Nunca lo fui, así que no me llame así_.- masculle en mis pensamientos.

- _Que curioso. Aunque no me sorprende. Tiene suerte señor Weas... Ronald, se ha ganado una amistad solida, no la infravalore, lo que ha conseguido sera muy difícil._ \- susurro lo mas normal posible después de su pequeño error.- _Ahora, ¿me daría permiso de ver su mente?_

- _¿Permiso? ¿pero que?_ \- estoy seguro que mi rostro mostró sorpresa por un mili~segundo.

- _Su mente al parecer esta protegida igual que la del señor Potter, del como es eso, no estoy muy seguro, pero es el caso_.

Ron empezó a relajarse, sin saber que hacer, solo permitiendo la intromisión a sus pensamientos.

- _Perdonar es mirar al futuro sin guardar recuerdos del pasado. No puedes dejarte llevar por el odio, debes sanar tus heridas._

- _Dime, ¿cómo perdonar si no puedo olvidarlo? Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, eres un maldito y mugroso sombrero. Viste lo que me hicieron. No fueron solamente palabras, fueron acciones. Hubiera sido mas facil si lo hubieran hecho desconocidos, pero no, fue mi propia "familia". Así que ahórrate tus sermones y ponme en Gryffindor._

- _Podrías encajar en otras casas, por ejem.._.- susurro despacio para tratar de no recordar.

- _He dicho Gryffindor. Tengo planes._

- _Bien._

El sombrero después de soltar un bufido entre triste y sarcástico, grito:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

- _Suerte señor Weasley._

Con los dientes apretados Ron se retiro el sombrero y se encamino hacía la mesa que vitoreaba.

-Bien hecho, Ron. Bien hecho.- dijo Percy Weasley con solemnidad mientras volvía a sentarse.

 _"¿Porque estos idiotas están parados?"_ pensó con indiferencia.

-¿Estas insinuando, que estaría mal si hubiera sido sorteado en otro lugar?- pregunto con sarcasmo-. Como prefecto, ¿no deberías desear la interacción amistosa con las otras casas? ¿que crees que pensarían los profesores acerca de esto?- sonrió con inocencia mientras observaba a su hermano boquear.

-Bien hecho...

-... Ronnie, por fin...

-... alguien deja...

-... callado al...

-... tonto de...

-... nuestro hermano.- terminaron los gemelos en sincronía.

Ron se limito a soltar un suspiro y ver como el ultimo chico quedaba en Slytherin.

El banquete fue un manjar de los dioses, pero haciendo acopio de sus modales, se obligo a no comportarse como sus primitivos familiares, que comían como si no hubiera mañana.

Agarro uno cuantos muslos de pollo y puso puré de patatas. Estaba disfrutando la comida, que hasta se le fue de la mente que aun le seguía ardiendo la mano.

-Eso tiene muy buen aspecto -dijo con tristeza un fantasma mientras miraba el tenedor del pelirrojo. Ron levanto la vista y puso los ojos en blanco. Nada en este mundo iba a hacerle hablar a un fantasma sobre comida. El ignorarlo era la mejor solución.

-¿No puede comer?- levantando la vista observo a un niño de piel morena, quien veía con incredulidad al fantasma. _"De seguro es un hijo de muggles"_

-No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años -respondió-. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Soy el Fantasma que representa a Gryffindor.

Soltando un bufido siguió con su comida.

-Nick Casi Decapitado es el mejor fantasma chicos.- dijo Fred Weasley.

-Hey Nick, este es nuestro hermanito Ronnie.- prosiguió George mientras rodeaba con su brazo al pequeño pelirrojo.

-Yo preferiría el nombre de...-comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió el de color tierra sentado al lado del moreno..

-¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?

Apartándose del agarre de uno de los gemelos, espeto con mofa y enojo.

-Es evidente el como. No hay que tener mucha inteligencia para suponerlo.

El fantasma lo miro con sorpresa y no retiro la vista de él en toda la noche.

-Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles. Es mi deber recordarles e informarles que el bosque esta prohibido para todos los alumnos. Los mas antiguos deberían ya saberlo.- el director observo con diversión a mis hermanos, los cuales sacaban el pecho orgulloso y los que los conocían les daban palmadas.

Me reí por lo estúpido que estaba sonando eso. ¿Así que yo soy el que hace cosas peligrosas? ¿Como es que la señora Weasley no se había enojado con ellos? Se nota a quienes si quiere.

 **FlashBack**

/-No quiero verte por ahora Ronald. Quiero disfruta del día con tus hermanos, sin tus insistentes molestias y no se diga de tu presencia.- grito una mujer robusta de un flamante cabello rojo. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por la furia. El pequeño se le había caído un vaso -de vidrio- con leche, derramando el liquido sobre ella y quebrando el objeto en el proceso.

En realidad el niño la miraba interrogante sin saber cual era el problema. En segundos su mamá había movido su varita y reparado el vaso y con otro hechizo empezó a limpiar la suciedad, entonces ¿porque le gritaba? ¿que es lo que siempre hacia mal?

-¿M-Mami?- subiendo tentativamente sus brazos trato de darle un abrazo, por que mantenía a su hermanita Ginny cargada.

Un golpe freno el acercamiento.

-He dicho que te vayas.- demando.

Haciendo un pequeño puchero, se alejo de ella reprimiendo sus lagrimas en el proceso./

Un pequeño niño pelirrojo de entre cinco y seis años con los ojos enrojecidos se encontraba sentado cerca de un manzano de gran tamaño. El día estaba cálido. Era el primer día en semanas donde se podía apreciar el sol.

Desde la distancia podía apreciar a su mamá sentada en el jardín con su hermanita en brazos. Su padre estaba sentado aun lado de ella, y miraban el cielo con una sonrisa hacia donde se veían sus hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie montados en sus escobas dando pequeñas piruetas.

Su hermano Percy tenia un pequeño libro que miraba embelesado.

Fred y George andaban corriendo de un lado a otro. Derrepente uno de los gemelos tropezó con una piedra y se puso a llorar. Su mamá corrió a su encuentro, y con un abrazo y un beso logro calmarlo. Minutos después seguían haciendo lo que habían suspendido por el momento, pero ahora lanzándose pequeños objetos.

Ron levanto su azul mirada topándose con un montón de manzanas rojas, que colgaban con elegancia en el árbol.

 _"Tal vez si le doy una manzana a mi mami, ella me va a querer"_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba con un evidente entusiasmo. Con una gran agilidad empezó a subir el árbol. Cuando se encontraba ya en la copa, tomo la manzana mas grande y mas jugosa (a su parecer). Con cuidado empezó a descender si soltar el fruto ni despegar su vista de ella.

Cuando ya iba a llegar a tierra firme, su pie se enredo y cayo en un brusco azote. Aguantando las lagrimas y con la manzana a salvo, cogió hacia su familia.

Al estar a unos metros de distancia, sus padres notaron su presencia. Sus rostros no reflejaban nada, estaban calmados. El pelirrojo les regalo una pequeña sonrisa, que se fue esfumando cuando vio a sus papas levantarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a ese pantalón, Ronald?

El niño bajo la mirada y vio un gran agujero en su pierna derecha. En la rodilla que ahora estaba descubierta emanaba sangre y estaba juntándose a la tierra de la caída. Dando una gran sonrisa.

-Esta bien mami, no me duele. Mira te traje una manza...- levanto la fruta. Su madre con un movimiento de su mano la arrojo al otro lado del campo.

-¿NADA! ¿Crees que somos ricos para comprar mucha ropa? ¿o que tengo tu tiempo para arreglar todo lo que arruinas? Dijiste ¿manzana?- siseo con furia. Al ver el asentimiento de su hijo, lo agarro por el brazo y lo arrastro hacia la casa-. ¿Qué te crees al hacer cosas peligrosas? ¿Por que demonios escalaste un árbol? Eres el único que hace cosas de esa magnitud. Guarda silencio, no quiero oírte llorar. Los niños grandes no muestran sus sentimientos.

La mamá con furia limpiaba con un trapo la rodilla. El pequeño trataba de no lagrimear, pero el dolor se lo hacía imposible.

-Me... me duele.

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes.

Levantando sus aguados ojos vio a sus hermanos que lo miraban enojado, si hasta su padre negaba con la cabeza.

 _"Solo quería que mamá me quisiera"_ sollozo en su mente.

 **Fin de FlashBack**

-... el pasillo del tercer piso, esta fuera de los limites permitidos, a menos que deseen una muerte dolorosa.

Al salir de esos amargos recuerdos levanto la mirada con interés.

¿Por que estará prohibido ese pasillo? Tendré que hablar con Harry, tal vez él escucho mas sobre eso.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!- animo Dumbledore.

Apoyo su cabeza en sus manos con desgane y soltando un suspiro.

 _"Tienes que relajarte. Pon la mente en blanco. Los niños grandes no muestran sus sentimientos"_ pensó con burla mientras masajeaba las sienes. Pasando unos minutos volvió a levantar la cabeza

\- Y ahora, todos a la cama.

Levantándose con desgane siguió a Percy junto a sus demás compañeros. Todo era un desastre a la hora de salir. Todos se empujaban para salir primero. Lo bueno es que nadie resulto herido.

Al subir por unas escaleras, y mas escaleras trataba de evitar los susurros de conmoción al ver que los retratos hablaban. Era esperable del nacido muggles, hasta del mestizo, ¿pero de las chicas que nacieron en este mundo? Solo una guardaba la compostura. Su rostro parecía estar lleno de vergüenza y coraje acumulada.

Ron reconociendo a la chica se acerco a ella, quien se mantenía apartada de las otras dos.

-¿Por que esa cara de apocamiento? Pueden comportarse como imbéciles, pero... No, son imbéciles. No puedo animarte con nada.- suspiro con falso abatimiento.

La chica hecho una suave risa, que no llego a sus ojos.

-Mis padres no van a estar contentos con esto. Se supone que debería de estar en Slytherin, pero veme aquí.- señalo.

-Te comprendo.

-¿Como vas a...?- inquirió curiosa, cuando fue interrumpida.

Por fin habían llegado al lugar deseado.

Estaban frente a un retrato de una mujer rellena vestida con un conjunto rosa pálido, quien pedía una contraseña.

-Eques superbia (5).- dijo la contraparte femenina del prefecto.

Todos sin ninguna clase se amontonaron para pasar primero. Actuaban como animales. La sala común de Gryffindor, poniendo una mueca al verla, era acogedora, si, pero no se sentía real. Era redonda y estaba llena de sillones cómodos.

Percy empezó a dar indicaciones de a donde tenían que ir. Separando, obviamente, a las chicas de los chicos.

Ron empezó a seguir a los que serían sus compañeros por los próximos siete años, cuando una mano lo detuvo. Dándose la vuelta encontró a una rubia de ojos miel que por primera vez en la noche sonreía con alegría.

-¿Nos podemos ver mañana?- pregunto emocionada. Ron levanto una ceja, al ver a la chica tan relajada. Ella al darse cuenta de su comportamiento volvió a tomar un porte digno.- Mi nombre es Tracey, Tracey Davis.

-Ronald _Weasley._ Y si señorita Davis, mañana nos podemos ver.- dando un pequeño arco siguió el camino antes establecido.

Sin saber que dejo a tres chicos sin habla, por su educado comportamiento, con dos preguntas en mente: _¿Quien es él? y ¿Cómo es que no conocemos a nuestro hermano?_

 **...**

Solo habiendo tres camas, había espacio de sobra. Sus dos compañeros estaban charlando con evidente emoción. Estaban hablando sobre sus familia.

-Mi mamá quedo estupefacta cuando llego la carta. Primero pensamos que sería una broma ¿sabes?, pero después llego el profesor Flitwick y nos mostró todo y no hubo mas que creerle... ¡Estábamos tan contentos!- Dean estaba hasta saltando en su cama.

-Mi mamá es bruja, mi padre en cambio es muggle como tu mamá, nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso, hasta que llego la carta. Mi padre casi se desmaya cuando mamá saco su varita, al final de la explicación, se calmo y se mostró curioso de la magia. Fue tan cómico de ver.

-¿Cómico, dices? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera reaccionado así?- se deslizo con lentitud.

-Soy Seamus Finnigan.- dijo abatido aceptando ese hecho.

-Yo, Dean Thomas. ¿Y tu familia? ¿Cómo lo acepto?

Los dos alzaron la mano, pero solo ganaron una inclinación de reconocimiento.

-Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley. No hubo reacción. O al menos no que yo notara. Mi familia por generaciones ha sido mágica, para nosotros no era un misterio.- camino hasta la cama vacía, para enseguida detenerse en seco.- ¿QUIEN PUSO ESE ANIMAL, AQUÍ?

La rata se arrincono en la jaula, el pelirrojo volteo a ver a sus compañeros, los cuales retrocedieron.

-Ya estaba allí cuando llegamos, ¿que le paso a tus ojos?

-Hay Scabbers, tan insignificante. Eres lo unico que me hace recordar lo que perdí: Nada.- miro la jaula, para después dejarla de aun lado-. Buenas noches.

Cerro las cortinas y se quito las túnicas. Que día tan mas largo. Suspiro.

* * *

 _Despacho del Director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore._

 **Después** **de la cena.**

El director, era un hombre se avanzada edad, pero a pesar de eso, su porte era como el de un roble. Su temple tranquilo y amaba la diversión. Su rostro siempre ofrecía una sonrisa contagiosa para quien la necesitase. Y esos ojos azules que brillaban con picardía relajaban a cualquiera.

Pero en este momento... Él se encontraba angustiado. Trataba de conversar con un sombrero que se mostraba regio a hablar. Un hombre de cabello hasta los hombros recogido en una liga y de vestiduras color carbón, estaba sentado mirando con atención la reacción de su jefe.

-¿Profesor? Vi la reacción de Potter. ¿Qué pudo haber causado, para que los estudiantes guardaran silencio? Y no solo eso, no lo podían ni siquiera ver a los ojos. Le rehuían la mirada.

-No lo se, Severus. Si hubiera quedado en Gryffindor, me hubiera aliviado que se estuviera juntando con el señor Weasley. Parecían cercanos, antes de la selección. Al menos no me hubiera preocupado tanto. Pero esta en Slytherin.- se restregó sus manos por la cara. Ese gesto le hacía verse de la edad que poseía.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Albus.- el director enseguida dirigió su mirada al antes callado sombrero.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto con esperanza. Suspiro-. Mantenlo vigilado Severus, aun si tienes que pedir información a sus compañeros. Coméntame todo lo que sepas, sin guardarte nada.- dijo antes de despedirlo.

-Dime, que fue lo que viste en su mente Sombrero. Tengo que ver si el mundo esta en peligro.

-Sabes que es en contra de mis reglas. No puedo violar algo así, ni siquiera si es por algo como lo que tu quieres hacer. Pero tengo que advertirte algo. Sin nombre obviamente.

-Dime, lo que sea, sera bueno para evitar un posible desastre.- inquirió desesperado.

-No tienes que preocuparte del señor Potter.- dijo, pero antes de dejar que Albus se relajara, le soltó lo que sería una bomba-. Tus problemas ahora son cuatro. Dos de ellos, ni siquiera te los podrías imaginar a simple vista. Necesitaras ayuda. Lo que vi en sus mentes, pueden llevar a un abismo de oscuridad a cualquiera y el señor Potter, si no lo evitas se llevara a muchos con él.- dijo antes de volver a ponerse en blanco

-No me digas eso.

El director se dejo derrumbar, sentándose en el suelo con ganas de llorar de frustración, de coraje, de impotencia.

Su Fénix, empiezo a tararear, pero las melodías que emitía solo ocasionaban mas tristeza al pobre hombre.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **(4) Frase de Matt Artson**

 **(5) Orgullo de Caballero.**

 _Lamento mucho el retraso. Se que escribí que publicaría hace mucho, pero me llego un bloqueo pequeño al escribir este capitulo, pero por fin aquí esta._

 _Este no era de tanta relevancia, pero era necesario._

 _Tratare de publicar mas seguido, pero tenganme paciencia, mi mamá no me deja entrar a la computadora y lo hago cuando ella no esta, lo cual sucede en muy raras ocasiones, y solo tengo mi celular para escribirlo._

 _Tenía alrededor de 5000 palabras ya van a hacer dos semanas de ello, cuando de un momento a otro solo tenía 2000. Llore d frustración y tuve que volver a escribirlo. Aquí les traigo mas de 11000 palabras. Fue una tortura acabarlo._

 _Puse a los cuatro en diferentes casas por razones necesarias, algo obvias para algunos (comentenme sus deducciones, si las tienes), y para los que no, se ira revelando en el transcurso._

 _Se que Tracey Davis en de Slytherin, pero me es indispensable en Gryffindor. Le sera de mucha ayuda a mi amado pelirrojo. En capítulos posteriores iré aclarando los alumnos. Por el momento el unico cambio son los del cuarteto y Tracey._

 _Los hechizos que usaron los chicos, son básicos, por lo que encontré, así que para alguien que lee, le debe resultar fácil, hacerlo en un primer intento. Ademas de que Neville si se le permite hacer magia, por que vive en un hogar mágico, así que para él no hay problema._

 _Cualquier duda, comentenla y tratare de resolverselas, lo mejor que pueda y en la brevedad posible._

 _Para los que puedan tener dudas, Harry no se va a unir a Voldemort. A parte de que el no sera un esclavo, en el lapsus que deje sin conocimiento y cuando Hagrid le lleva la carta hará que desprecie a ese hombre._

 _Espero les guste._

 **CecyBlack**


End file.
